EN BUSCA DEL DESTINO
by Alondra
Summary: Un mundo destruido, un terrible enemigo... y una nueva esperanza... Sidestory de FANFIC WARS . COMPLETO.
1. La visita

_Prólogo de la autora:__ Este sidestory fue escrito para explicar el origen de Panty, mi personaje de la historia Fanfics Wars escrita por Ryoga Sith, que es una jedi perteneciente a un mundo alterno ubicado en el universo de DB, es decir, en otra realidad. Así que algunos de los personajes que aparecen corresponden a la serie de DB pero con diferentes características, a parte de algunos que corresponden a mi autoría. Sin más preámbulo espero que les agrade... se titula..._

**En busca del destino**

_**por **__**Alondra**_

_****Una sidestory de **__**FANFIC WARS**__******_

**Capítulo 1: "La Visita"**

**UNIVERSO DEL DRAGÓN...**

Nuestra historia tiene lugar en el universo del Dragón pero que corresponde a otra realidad (pueden existir millones de realidades). La característica de este universo es que los saiyas no existen ni nada parecido a ellos. En su lugar una nueva fuerza se ha gestado manteniendo la paz en el universo...

Por siglos, los Jedis han luchado por proteger a los habitantes del universo de amenazas como el lado oscuro, representado por los Sith. Después de décadas de paz, la guerra se ha desatado nuevamente y las fuerzas Sith tienen como blanco a muchos planetas de la República, a los cuales pertenece la Tierra, lugar donde están concentrados un buen número de jedis que día a día deben salir a combatir contra los sith... y poco a poco su número iba disminuyendo.

En este universo, Kamisama, de origen Namek, es una figura importante en la Tierra ya es uno de los maestros jedis más respetados y antiguos de la orden, a parte de velar por el bienestar del planeta al cumplir con su labor como Dios de la Tierra. Desde siempre entrenó a muchos jedis para combatir contra los sith, pero esas fueron otras épocas... ahora los años estaban ganándole a Kamisama y por lo tanto debía escoger a nuevos maestros que tomaran su lugar cuando él partiera al otro mundo.

_**Plataforma Celeste - Planeta Tierra**_

Varios aviones cazas surcaban el cielo y el viejo Kamisama, respetado maestro jedi, los observaba. Sentía temor por esos jóvenes jedis que iban a buscar su destino ya que la mayoría no regresaban. Kamisama suspiró y bajando la cabeza se apoyó en su báculo y descendió por las escalinatas del templo. El Dios de la Tierra sentía que ya no era el de antes, su viejo cuerpo estaba muy cansado y se sentía inútil por no poder ser parte de esta nueva guerra contra los sith... tan cruda y sangrienta, lo sabía perfectamente porque él combatió esa vez en la primera guerra y deseaba que todo esto se terminara porque había visto muchas muertes en esa ocasión como para toda su vida. Estaba pensado en eso cuando una voz femenina a sus espaldas llamó su atención...

"¿Preocupado, Kamisama?" -- dijo la voz. Era una joven de cabello castaño largo sujetado de una trenza, de contextura delgada y un par pequeños lentes, además que vestía la típica usanza jedi...

"Alondra... eres tú, ¿cuándo llegaste?" -- volteó a ver a la recién llegada algo sorprendido, pero sin disimular su alegría.

"No hace mucho, estoy enterada de todo.. las cosas están bastante feas, ¿cierto?" -- dijo cambiando su semblante a uno de preocupación.

La persona que había aparecido se llamaba Alondra Mariátegui, maestra jedi de corto aunque brillante desempeño y había regresado a la Tierra después de una larga ausencia a ayudar a su maestro como apoyo en contra de los enemigos de la República. Luego de escuchar sus palabras, el viejo maestro continuó...

"Así es, no sé cómo va a terminar esto, desgraciadamente desde aquí no podemos hacer gran cosa, más que enviar mas jedis a pelear... esto es demasiado doloroso y si esto sigue así, nuestro planeta será el siguiente en caer bajo las garras del Imperio"

"No diga eso maestro... me doy cuenta que está tirando la toalla antes de tiempo..." -- dijo la jedi sentándose en los escalones del templo -- "Estoy segura que derrotaremos a esos Sith... pero hay que tener paciencia, porque si nos precipitamos, caeremos mucho más rápido ante ellos... recuerde que el miedo es el aliado de los Sith..."

"Tienes mucha razón... me asombra tu paciencia, Alondra... como quisiera poder tener tu tranquilidad. No cabe duda que esos años en el planeta Kokyu te sirvieron de mucho."

"Y no fue sólo eso, Kamisama" -- sonrió de manera misteriosa.

El ruido de un sable de luz sacó al Kamisama de sus pensamientos. En un extremo de la plataforma y no muy lejos de donde se encontraban los jedis... una jovencita, aparentemente una padawan, manejaba con gran habilidad su sable de luz de color verde...

"¿Quién es esa muchacha?... su manejo del sable es asombroso" -- comentó Kamisama impresionado, detalle que le sacó una sonrisa a Alondra.

"Es mi padawan, su nombre es Panty Kurosawa... el consejo me la asignó hace algunos años."

"Ah, si... algo me comentaste hace tiempo, sólo que no lo recordaba. ¿Viniste con ella?"

"Ajá... quise traerla para que aprenda un poco más... aunque está de más decir que el aprendizaje nunca termina. A parte, su madre vive en este planeta y pensé que se sentiría bien de volver a verla."

"Me sorprende la habilidad con la que maneja ese sable, dime.. ¿cuántos años la tienes entrenando?" -- preguntó un poco más interesado.

"¿Con el sable?... apenas dos meses" -- contestó la joven maestra sin emocionarse demasiado.

"¡¡¿¿DIJISTE DOS MESES??!!... -- gritó Kamisama casi a punto de caerse.

"Así es... antes de enseñarle a controlar un arma, primero debe aprender a controlar su cuerpo y emociones... y como ya no tiene problemas en controlarse a sí misma, no tengo ningún reparo en facilitarle un sable. Es una excepción ya que un aiki nunca usa armas"

"Ya veo... estás hablando del Aikido nuevamente, siempre me ha parecido un arte marcial interesante...

"No es un arte marcial... es una disciplina" -- corrigió la jedi a su maestro -- "Muchos comenten el error de confundirlo siempre..."

"Jeje, perdona mi confusión Alondra... ya ves que ser viejo tiene sus desventajas... ya no me acuerdo bien de las cosas..." -- dijo el maestro en son de broma.

"No se preocupe maestro... pero puedo decirle que desde que aprendí el Aikido en el planeta Kokyu mi vida cambió completamente ya que gracias a él siento que he llenado un hueco vacío en mi vida ... a parte fue gracias a que tuve un buen maestro y además de un gran amigo como el Sensei Arce. Él me enseñó que la violencia genera más violencia y que uno debe encontrar el equilibrio en sí mismo para avanzar. Al principio era un poco difícil que Panty asimilara esto porque era una joven bastante impulsiva, pero ahora que ha dejado de lado su ego y su antigua personalidad, casi podría asegurar que lo puede todo." -- respondió la jedi sin perder de vista a su padawan que seguía entrenando.

"Bonita lección, Alondra... pero me parece que exageras demasiado" -- dijo una voz atrayendo la atención tanto de Kamisama como de Alondra.

"Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte..." -- dijo la jedi poniendo mala cara -- "¿No sabes decir otra cosa a parte de burlarte de los demás, Yamcha?"

"Yo no me burlo, simplemente me limito a opinar... y mi opinión es que exaltas mucho las habilidades de esa padawan" -- respondió sin prestarle gran atención -- "No creo que sea tan buena como dices..."

Yamcha, al igual que Alondra, es un destacado jedi entrenado por Kamisama, al igual que muchos otros guerreros. La diferencia sólo es que casi nunca acata órdenes... aparte de ser creído y presumido con sus semejantes. Kamisama tomó la palabra...

"¿Por qué dices eso?" -- preguntó Kamisama avanzando hacia él.

"Muy simple" -- señaló a la padawan -- "Observen con mucha atención como maneja el sable esa padawan... maestro, si se da cuenta, al dar la chica los mandobles, lo hace de una manera muy pasiva, casi sin violencia o intención... en otras palabras, si se enfrentara a cualquier Sith en esas condiciones, terminaría muerta en un instante... no puedo equivocarme..." -- dijo en tono burlón, mirando a Alondra que desvió la mirada hacia él.

"¿Lo crees en serio?... pues déjame decirte algo, sabelotodo... si Panty no ataca con violencia es porque su naturaleza no es atacar, sino _recibir_ los ataques... pero de una manera en que el atacante salga perjudicado. Si le permito usar sable, es porque tiene que tener cierto conocimiento sobre su manejo, pero en realidad sólo lo llevaría de adorno ya que si aplica lo que sabe, el sable se vuelve obsoleto" -- respondió con enorme seguridad.

"Me parece que esas ideas tuyas son tontas y no convencerían a nadie cuerdo que conozca... si siquiera al más anciano de los jedis... sin hacer alusión a usted, maestro Kamisama" -- terminó de decir con una sonrisa mirando al viejo Namek.

"Sí... por supuesto..." -- respondió el Dios de la tierra al tiempo que le corría una gota de sudor.

"¡Hola Alondra!... ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte!" -- dijo de pronto otra voz a sus espaldas.

Todos se volvieron a ver al nuevo visitante. Su nombre era Krilin y al igual que Yamcha, había entrenado con ellos para ser un jedi, solo que él era más tranquilo y sociable con todos, a aparte de ser un buen amigo de Alondra...

"Me da gusto verte, mi amigo..." -- saludó la jedi abrazando al recién llegado ante la molesta mirada de Yamcha -- "Según veo te has convertido en un buen maestro.. ya me he enterado de tus hazañas..."

"Jaja... no es para tanto. Simplemente ayudé a unos refugiados a venir aquí ya que con estos problemas con los Sith muchas personas de otros planetas están perdiendo sus hogares y siendo masacradas por esos malditos..." -- frunció el ceño mirando hacia Kamisama que observaba en silencio.

"Creo comprender como se sienten todos y sobre todo lo que sientes especialmente tú Krilin que has vivido en carne propia este genocidio... pero en estas circunstancias estamos con las manos atadas... desgraciadamente, aparte de ustedes, ya no quedan más jedis en este planeta..."

"¿Y Alex?.. ¿qué me dice de él?... también es un jedi como nosotros... ¿no está en la Tierra como dijo?" -- preguntó Alondra preocupada.

"No tenemos noticias de su paradero por el momento, Alondra... pero no te preocupes, tu hermano es una persona muy capaz y un jedi de alto nivel de pelea" -- dijo Krilin con voz tranquila -- "Te aseguro que pronto regresará... además según tengo entendido, fue con Ten shin han, ambos se apoyarán..."

"Ojalá... me preocupa mucho no tener noticias de él... pero con lo testarudo que es te aseguro que volverá en el último momento. Es un necio, pero igual forma me preocupa..." -- suspiró la jedi mientras pensaba en su hermano menor.

Nuevamente, el ruido de los mandobles de Panty llamó la atención de todos nuevamente. Y Kamisama sonriendo dijo...

"Muy pronto nacerán más jedis... y si incluímos a esta joven padawan, no estamos tan indefensos..." -- dijo el maestro.

"Es cierto, Kamisama..." -- dijo el jedi pelado sonriendo -- "Esa padawan tiene habilidades asombrosas... se nota que es tu pupila, maestra Mariátegui."

"Es muy halagador de tu parte, Krilin... pero lo único que hice fue explotar su potencial al máximo. En realidad el talento es innato en ella."

"¡Por favor, no sean tontos!... me da risa escucharlos hablar así... esa padawan es sólo una novata y les aseguro que si se enfrentara a un jedi experimentado perdería en un santiamén..." -- dijo Yamcha en tono egocéntrico.

Krilin miró de mala manera a su compañero al escuchar sus palabras, en tanto que Alondra sonreía como si planeara algo. Y antes que Krilin hablara, se adelantó...

"¿Jedi experimentado?... ¿como tú por ejemplo?" -- dijo en tono desafiante. Su comentario descuadró un poco a Yamcha, pero manteniendo su postura respondió...

"Sí... YO por ejemplo, ¿por qué no?... esa padawan no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra mis habilidades jedis" -- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Muy bien..." -- luego de guiñarle un ojo a Krilin, se puso de pie y gritó... -- "¡¡Panty!! ¡¡Ya fue suficiente por hoy con el sable!!.. ahora intentaremos algo nuevo... "-- y mientras caminaba hacia su padawan, pasó por el lado de Yamcha y dijo... -- "Veremos si es cierto... ¡sígueme!"

Yamcha se encogió de hombros y siguió a la jedi, pero de pronto sintió un ligero escalofrió, sin embargo lo ignoró y siguió adelante. Al escuchar la orden de su maestra, la padawan se detuvo y secando el sudor de su frente, dijo...

"¿Si, maestra?..." -- preguntó la jovencita que no aparentaba tener más de 18 años. Alondra la miró y dijo...

"Te presento a Yamcha... él será tu oponente en esta ocasión, así que no necesitas usar el sable." -- dijo mirando de reojo a su compañero.

"¿Eh?... ¡¿está segura maestra?!... pero él... es decir... acaso sabe..." -- titubeó un poco.

"No te preocupes, Panty... es un JEDI EXPERIMENTADO según él, así que sólo aplica lo que sabes..." -- y luego de decirlo se retiró de regreso con los demás dejando a su pupila y a Yamcha en medio de la plataforma.

Ambos se quedaron confundidos al igual que Krilin y Kamisama que estaban muy extrañados por la actitud de la jedi. Yamcha miró a la padawan y sonriendo, dijo...

"Bueno, niña... espero que estés preparada... te aviso que además de jedi soy experto en artes marciales... pero no te preocupes, seré benévolo contigo, así que ataca con toda confianza" -- alardeó como si este combate fuera un juego de niños.

"Está bien, como usted diga... pero no pienso atacar" -- dijo muy tranquila.

"Es increíble el parecido que tienes con tu madre..." -- dijo mientras la miraba -- "Eres igual de hermosa que ella..."

"Muy amable, Yamcha... pero si piensa que me distraerá con esos comentarios, no lo logrará" -- respondió sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, a unos metros Krilin lucía preocupado y dijo a su amiga que se compartía la tranquilidad de su pupila...

"Oye, Alondra... ¿estás segura que tu padawan podrá con Yamcha?... no se ve muy fuerte que digamos" -- comentó.

"Tal vez sea así..." -- contestó -- "Sólo observa y te darás cuenta..."

Volvieron a centrar su atención en los combatientes que hasta el momento no se habían movido ni un solo centímetro. Yamcha se mantenía en guardia, mientras que Panty se limitaba a observarlo muy tranquila y con los brazos a los lados... cualquiera diría que no quería pelear. Cansado de esperar, Yamcha dijo algo molesto...

"¿Qué te pasa, muchachita?.. ¿acaso no me piensas atacar?... no me digas que me tienes miedo..." -- dijo tratando de provocarla un poco.

"No... no tengo miedo." -- dijo con un tono de voz seco -- "Ya le dije que no pienso atacar..."

"¿No, eh?... está bien, como eres una padawan de seguro no quieres que te dé el primer golpe... jaja, está bien... por esta vez yo atacaré" -- se preparó para atacar -- ¿Lista?

"Como quiera..." -- dijo sin moverse.

Sin darle importancia a la actitud de Panty, Yamcha se lanzó al ataque y solo en el último minuto la padawan se movió ligeramente evitando su golpe, en tanto que Yamcha sorprendido por la reacción de la joven, volvió a atacar con una patada, pero ella de igual forma la eludió agachándose y así se mantuvo durante los siguientes ataques, solo eludiendo los ataques que al parecer lo que costaban ningún esfuerzo...

"Maldición, esta mocosa es muy hábil..." -- pensaba ofuscado luego del último ataque -- "Y lo peor de todo es que me está dejando en ridículo delante de todos... ¡¡muy bien, ahora atacaré de verdad!!"

Con un grito, volvió a arremeter con fuerza, pero esta vez Panty en lugar de eludirlo, movió su mano lateralmente apuntado hacia un lado y llamando la atención del jedi que sin poder detenerse, siguió hacia esa dirección y con un pequeño impulso por parte de la joven, cayó dando varias vueltas. Kamisama y Krilin estaban sorprendidos...

"¡¡No puedo creerlo!!.. ¡¿cómo lo hizo?!" -- dijo Krilin muy asombrado.

"Te dije que Alondra sabía lo que hacía, Krilin..." -- sonrió Kamisama -- "Y lo que estás viendo ahora es una demostración de lo que se puede hacer con el aikido..."

"¿Aikido?... había escuchado de ese estilo de pelear antes, pero nunca lo ví en acción... es como..."

"El aikido usa la fuerza del oponente para combatir, Krilin" -- intervino Alondra sin perder de vista a su padawan que seguía aplicando diferentes técnicas a su oponente -- "No importa que tan fuerte sea el atacante, toda su fuerza se volverá en contra de él como lo está haciendo ahora Panty con ese engreído... y mientras más intención tenga Yamcha al atacar, peor para él"

"Gulp… cielos, no me gustaría enfrentarme con ella... realmente lo siento por Yamcha, pero tal parece que él se lo buscó, jaja!!... ¿no lo crees amiga?"

"Puede ser... sólo espero que a Panty no se le pase la mano... ya que mientras más relajado esté un aiki, más peligroso es para el atacante..." -- dijo Alondra cambiado su semblante.

En tanto, el combate continuaba... aunque más que combate, era una especie de masacre ya que Yamcha lucía todo abollado y con muchos rasguños en tanto que Panty permanecía incólume y muy relajada. Ella lo miraba con suma tranquilidad y no se inmutaba por nada, su mirada era fría y tenía una expresión ceñuda característica... como si planeara el siguiente movimiento. Yamcha cada vez estaba más nervioso y en un arranque de rabia, trató de tomar las dos manos de la chica para inmovilizarla, pero ella apenas sintió que tomaba sus manos, guió con suavidad la dirección de su ataque hacia un lado y con ambas manos lo proyectó con una rapidez y habilidad que terminó Yamcha dando una vuelta en el aire y golpeándose pesadamente contra el suelo. Panty se le acercó...

"Creo que ya fue suficiente..." -- dijo cruzándose de brazos -- "Si me sigue atacando corre el riesgo de salir muy mal parado y no deseo lastimarlo más... no importa que tan fuerte me ataque, no me ganará."

Yamcha volteó a ver a la chica y notó una mirada extraña en sus ojos... una mirada dura y fría que le hizo que le hirviera la sangre en todo el cuerpo. Panty, sin darle importancia, apartó los mechones de cabello que caían sobre sus ojos y dando media vuelta, caminó hacia donde estaba su maestra. Yamcha, a pesar de estar muy lastimado, logró ponerse de pie y dijo entre dientes...

"Esa mirada... maldita sea... ¡de nuevo esa odiosa mirada!" -- dijo respirando agitadamente como si recordara algo -- "No me ganará de nuevo... ¡¡MOCOSA ESTÚPIDA, NO ME GANARÁS!!" -- Y gritando, se lanzó hacia Panty a pesar de estar de espaldas sintió su ataque y dándose vuelta, se preparó para recibirlo...

"Oh, no... espero que no haga lo que estoy pensado..." -- dijo Alondra descruzando los brazos.

"¿De qué hablas?" -- preguntó Krilin.

Muy pronto la pregunta de Krilin sería contestada. Panty recibió el ataque de Yamcha guiando su movimiento hacia adelante mientras ella rodaba de espaldas y cuando lo tuvo casi sobre ella puso su pie en el abdomen del jedi y de una sola proyección, Yamcha salió disparado a causa de su propia fuerza. La caída fue tan brutal que el jedi quedó tendido sobre el suelo. Todos los que estaban mirando se pusieron de pie de inmediato y corrieron en auxilio de Yamcha...

"¡¡Yamcha!! ¡¡¿Te encuentras bien?!!" -- gritó Krilin muy asustado al ver la expresión de dolor de su amigo que no dejaba de sujetar su brazo.

"Aaayyy... me duele el hombro... argg... creo que me lo disloqué..." -- se quejó. Panty también había acudido en ayuda del jedi y su mirada antes fría, ahora mostraba gran preocupación...

"Lo siento, no quise lanzarte tan fuerte... de veras lo lamento..." -- se disculpó.

"¡Que irresponsable eres, Panty!" -- le gritó su maestra -- "¡Cómo se te ocurre hacerle esa técnica si sabes que es una de las más peligrosa dentro del aikido!... ¡¡pudiste haberlo matado, ¿no te diste cuenta?!"

"No te enojes, Alondra... recuerda que se estaba defendiendo de un ataque..." -- intervino Kamisama, pero la jedi le cortó...

"Eso no es excusa, maestro" -- continuó en el mismo tono -- "Ella pudo haber aplicado cualquier otra técnica y lo sabe perfectamente... pero claro, siempre tratando de lucirse..."

"Maestra, eso no es cierto, yo..." -- dijo padawan apenada.

"Escucha Panty... un aiki siempre debe pensar en la seguridad de su oponente siempre y cuando no sea un enemigo verdadero... pero si lo fuera, en ese caso puedes hacer lo que quieras con él" -- dijo mientras examinaba al adolorido Yamcha -- "No estamos en Kokyu y aquí no todos saben caer como con quienes has practicado, así que uno debe tener más cuidado con ellos, lo entiendes?"

"Si, maestra... lo tendré en mente" -- respondió asintiendo. Kamisama notó la expresión triste de la joven y dijo...

"Los dejo, me retiraré al templo... ¿me acompañas, Panty?" -- preguntó a la padawan.

"Eh...sí, como usted diga, Kamisama" -- y al ver la mirada aprobatoria de su maestra, se retiró con Kamisama en tanto que Yamcha volvió a quejarse.

"Yo que tú le daría un castigo más severo... ay, mira como me dejó..." -- dijo tocando su hombro.

"Que yo sepa, tú tuviste la culpa por no hacerle caso a Alondra... y aquí tienes las consecuencias..." -- dijo Krilin en un tono algo burlón.

"Mejor cállate, enano... que nadie pidió tu opinión... ¡¡AYYY!!! ¡¡SALVAJE, ¿¿PERO QUE HACES??!!" -- gritó en cuanto Alondra le colocó de un movimiento en su sitio el hueso del hombro.

"¡¡Bueno, ya basta y deja de gritar!!" -- gritó Alondra dando punto final a la discusión -- "En cuando a ti, Yamcha... si no fueras tan hablador y presumido, no estarías pasando por eso... ¡Anda! ¡Quítate la camisa!" -- dijo mientras buscaba en los bolsillos de su traje.

"¡¡¿¿Qué??!!" -- preguntó casi gritando por lo que dijo la jedi y luego de pensar un poco dijo sonriendo pícaramente -- "Oye, linda... está bien que estés loca por mí... ¿pero no crees que este lugar es algo inadecuado?" -- comentario le valió un buen coscorrón cortesía de la jedi y una carcajada de Krilín.

"No sé qué tendrás en esa cabecita enferma... ¡¡pero si no quieres que mañana tengamos que amputarte el brazo será mejor que obedezcas!!" -- ordenó bastante enojada.

"Que genio... bueno, bueno..." -- respondió a regañadientes mientras se despojaba de la prenda.

"Oye, por cierto... ¿por qué reaccionaste de esa manera tan agresiva, Yamcha?" -- se animó a preguntar Krilin -- "Tú no eres así... parecías otra persona..."

"Ahora que lo dices, Krilin.... eso también me extrañó" -- dijo Alondra mientras sacaba unas agujas de una caja y las limpiaba -- "¿Que te pasó?"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia, maestra jedi..." -- respondió de manera grosera -- "Te lo comentaré más tarde, Krilin"

"En fin, como quieras... ahora, no te muevas..." -- dijo mientras ubicaba los puntos de acupuntura en el hombro de Yamcha e introducía las agujas con tal rapidez que ni dolor causaban. -- "Los dejaré solos y procura no moverte, ¿si?... cuídalo Krilin, yo volveré en unos minutos..." -- y terminando de decirlo se alejó con rumbo al Templo, sin inmutarse para nada del comentario de Yamcha.

_Nota__: La acupuntura dentro de la medicina china es curar con agujas en algunos puntos del cuerpo., previo conocimiento._

"No debes tratarla así, Yamcha" -- le replicó Krilín -- "Alondra tiene mal genio a veces, pero es una buena persona. Deberías agradecer que te curara sin decirte nada..."

"Puede ser, pero lo que más me duele es que sea tan arrogante y sobre todo que se salga siempre con la suya... se cree mucho" -- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Alondra no es arrogante y eso lo sabes." -- la defendió -- "Lo que pasa es que te duele el orgullo porque su padawan te derrotó... ¡admítelo, amigo!... esa chica es muy buena..."

"Está bien, creo que me pasé al subestimar sus habilidades y ahora sé que el aikido es una técnica excelente... ay!... y muy dolorosa." -- luego añadió -- "Pero no, Krilin... eso no fue lo único que me desconcentró"

"¿Entonces?"

"Los ojos de esa muchacha..." -- respiró profundamente -- "En ellos es como si hubiera visto a un fantasma del pasado... uno que no quisiera recordar" -- terminó de decir cerrando los ojos.

Krilin se quedó pensando en las palabras de su compañero y al entender a quien se refería, frunció el ceño y desvió sus ojos hacia el templo...

Mientras tanto, en el interior del Templo, Kamisama y Panty charlaban animadamente...

"Estoy muy sorprendido de tus habilidades de padawan, jovencita" -- decía contento mientras caminaba por los salones del templo -- "Casi podría decir que ya eres una jedi hecha y derecha..."

"Sólo mi maestra sabe esa respuesta, maestro Kamisama" -- contestó sonriendo levemente -- "Yo sólo debo seguir entrenando y puliendo mis habilidades... aunque mi objetivo no es ser mejor que todos, sino ayudar a los demás a encontrar el camino adecuado" -- añadió -- "No me gusta la violencia"

"Ya veo... ¿y dónde está tu madre?" -- preguntó.

"Supongo que estará con sus inventos en casa... bueno, por lo menos así me dijo mi maestra..." -- respondió tratando de aparentar indiferencia. -- "Hace seis años que no la veo..."

"¿En serio?... pues sería bueno que fueras a verla, debe de estar muy preocupada por ti. Se alegrará mucho de verte después de tantos años..."

"Seguramente..." -- respondió sin emoción. -- "Pero por ahora debo obedecer a todo lo que diga mi maestra..."

"¿Aprecias mucho a Alondra, cierto?... puedo darme cuenta por el gran respeto que le tienes..."

"Mi maestra es lo más importante para mí... ella me enseñó que un jedi no debe pelear y que la violencia no conduce a nada. Al principio yo no entendía eso y me dejaba llevar por mis instintos... pero sensei Alondra me ayudó a superarlo y haría todo lo que fuera por ella..."

"¿Y tu padre?" -- volvió a preguntar. Panty se sobresaltó...

"El..." -- trató de hablar, pero callando bajó la cabeza y una sombra de tristeza cubrió su rostro. Pudo haber dicho algo más, pero la voz de sensei Mariátegui la hizo volver a la realidad.

"Me alegra de encontrarlos todavía por los alrededores. El templo es muy grande y hubiera demorado mucho en buscarlos" - dijo al llegar al encuentro de ambos.

"Como está Yamcha, maestra?" -- preguntó Panty.

"No te preocupes, él está bien. El golpe que recibió fue fuerte, pero con las agujas que le puse su hombro quedará como nuevo... se las quitaré en un par de minutos."

"Que bueno, aunque ese engreído merecía un buen escarmiento... jeje" -- dijo Kamisama sonriendo. -- "Sólo espero que podamos seguir juntos y riendo así en el futuro..."

Las palabras de Kamisama hizo que los tres se quedaran un rato en silencio. Era verdad, no sabían cuánto tiempo más estarían tranquilos, ya que el peligro los acechaba y no se sabía con exactitud cuándo podría aparecer. Como leyendo la mente de su maestro, Alondra se dirigió a su padawan...

"Es hora de irnos, Panty" -- dijo la jedi -- "Despídete del maestro y ve yendo a la nave, yo te alcanzaré después."

"Sí... hasta pronto, Kamisama" -- dijo la joven antes de alejarse por el corredor. Alondra se quedó mirándola...

"Es un jovencita muy especial, pero no sé... a veces pareciera que es muy evasiva" -- dijo el maestro namek.

"Son muchas cosas, maestro..." -- empezó a decir la jedi -- "Ella puede ser la clave para poner fin a toda esta guerra con sus habilidades, pero aunque sea muy buena lo que me preocupa es su desequilibrio emocional... que podría ser su peor debilidad y la llevaría a la destrucción inmediata." -- continuó muy seria -- "Mi objetivo principal de traerla de regreso a la Tierra luego de seis años fue para que pasara al última prueba y si lo hace... será una jedi"

"¿Y a que prueba te refieres?" -- preguntó el maestro.

"Enfrentar a su pasado…" -- terminó de decir mientras que en el reflejo de los cristales de sus lentes, la figura de Panty caminaba lentamente a la nave...

_¿A qué pasado se refiere Alondra? ¿Quién es la madre de Panty? ¿Qué misterios oculta esta joven padawan?... la aclaración de todo en el siguiente capítulo..._

Comentarios de la autora: Antes que nada los saludo cordialmente y espero que no se hayan confundido demasiado con este primer capítulo del sidestory_"En busca del Destino"_. Como les dije al inicio, los personajes que hasta ahora aparecen son los mismos de la serie Dragon Ball con algunas variaciones y dentro del universo de Star Wars, sé que puede parecer confuso y si a alguno no le agradó la manera en que los puse, me disculpo por adelantado. La idea original y el personaje principal fueron adaptados de un fanfic en inglés escrito por Alí Tavakoly, en quién me inspiré para crear y dar forma a Panty, personaje principal de esta historia... y muchos agradecimientos especialmente a Ryoga ("el chico jedi") por permitirme participar en su fanfic y animarme a escribir este sidestory. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo... Ja ne. ALONDRA.


	2. Memorias I

_**Nota de la autora**__: Este capítulo es muy largo y constará de dos partes: "Memorias I y II", disculpen que sea así pero es necesario para comprender el pasado de Panty y para explicar muchas cosas, como el caso del Aikido, así que muchos términos pueden parecer filosóficos y confusos, pero trataré de hacerlo lo más entendible posible... y nuevamente gracias por su comprensión...^^_

**En busca del destino**

_**por **__**Alondra**_

_****Una sidestory de **__**FANFIC WARS**__******_

**Capítulo 2: "Memorias I"**

_Una nueva guerra en la galaxia ha empezado y los jedis se preparan para hacerle frente. Alondra Mariátegui, maestra jedi regresó a la tierra después de una larga ausencia en compañía de su padawan que demostró tener grandes habilidades, pero eso no es todo..._

Luego de despedirse de Kamisama, Alondra y Panty partieron en su nave rumbo a la tierra como estaba en sus planes. Todos fuimos testigos de las extraordinarias habilidades de la joven padawan al casi nulificar a uno de los mejores jedis, pero fuera de eso ella guardaba un gran misterio. Aparentaba ser una muchacha callada y seria por momentos, pero dentro de ella guardaba un gran poder todavía desconocido por ella misma… aun por su maestra. Durante casi todo el trayecto maestra y alumna permanecieron en silencio, cada quien envuelta en sus pensamientos, hasta que Panty decidió hablar...

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, maestra?... ¿iremos a la ciudad?" -- preguntó la joven dudosa.

"Así es. Iremos a la capital del oeste específicamente..." -- respondió sin dejar de ver su ruta. -- "Tenemos que comprar repuestos, provisiones y otras cosas..."

"¿Si?... comprendo..." -- respondió en un tono casi de desgano.

"¿Qué ocurre, Panty?... pareciera como si te hubiera dicho la peor noticia del mundo..." -- dijo sonriendo.

"No, no es eso... es sólo que... espero no nos tardemos mucho." -- respondió en un tono indiferente -- "Quisiera seguir entrenando en Kokyu en cuanto terminemos con nuestra visita..."

"No vamos a regresar a Kokyu por el momento, así que no te hagas ilusiones..." -- respondió la maestra.

"Entonces... le pediría por favor si pudiera quedarme en el templo de Kamisama mientras usted termina con sus asuntos pendientes" -- dijo la chica en tono tímido. -- "No quisiera que Kamisama se quedara solo..."

Luego de decirlo, Alondra frunció el ceño y sin previo aviso detuvo la nave de golpe y Panty hubiera salido disparada por la ventana si no se hubiera sujetado el cinturón. Sorprendida, la joven preguntó...

"¡¿Por qué se detuvo así, maestra?!... podría haber causado un accidente" -- replicó la muchacha.

"Lo hice porque me molesta tu actitud, Panty..." -- respondió -- "Dime, ¿cuántos años llevas conmigo?"

"¿Con usted?... bueno, creo que ya casi seis años" - respondió la padawan sin comprender.

"Seis años de entrenamiento y todavía te sigues comportando como una niña caprichosa..." -- dijo algo molesta -- "¡¿Hasta cuándo aceptarás la realidad?!... ¡¡Ya deja de escapar!!"

"Lo siento mucho, sensei... es que no quiero regresar..." -- suspiró profundamente -- "Los recuerdos... son demasiado dolorosos y ya sufrí bastante, no quiero volver a sentir de nuevo ese dolor..."

"Escucha, si no enfrentas tus temores, jamás podrás ser una jedi... no puedes huir para siempre de todo lo que te causa dolor, ¿qué crees que diría tu padre si te viera en ese estado, eh?" -- dijo duramente.

"Por favor, no lo mencione..." -- dijo volteando el rostro hacia otro lado -- "El está muerto y no quiero estar en contacto con algo o alguien que me lo recuerde..."

"¿Como tu madre, por ejemplo?" -- dijo con voz tranquila

"No quisiera verla, creo que es lo mejor para ambas... sólo me hará sufrir como siempre lo hizo..."

"Sabes que eso no es cierto, sólo que tu quieres que será así..." -- y mientras ponía en movimiento la nave dijo... -- "Iremos a verla y no te quejes... ¿lo entiendes Panty?" -- la joven miró a los ojos de su maestra y con un suspiro de desgano dijo...

"Como diga maestra... iré si usted me lo pide, sólo por eso..." -- y añadió endureciendo la mirada -- "Pero no me pida que hable con ella..."

Alondra miró a la joven y sin decir nada más continuaron con su camino hasta la capital del oeste. La maestra sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su padawan al hablar así y lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer....

_Flashback - Planeta Tierra - hace seis años..._

_Era una noche de lluvia, como nunca llovía abundantemente además de correr viento fuerte por todas partes que levantaba plantas y objetos por doquier, algo muy inusual. Alondra, algo más joven, observaba caer la lluvia desde una colina cercana a una casa mientras pensaba en su próximo viaje. Ya se disponía retirarse, cuando le pareció ver una figura atravesar rápidamente el campo y llamó su atención porque no llevaba nada de abrigo a pesar de la lluvia y muy cerca de allí otra figura la venía siguiendo y esta no parecía ser "humana". _

_Reconoció con espanto de que se trataba de un "raptor", un reptil depredador muy peligroso que era como una especie de lagarto de gran tamaño y con garras muy afiladas en las patas, y ese animal perseguía a una figura humana... esto fue suficiente para convencerla de que algo extraño pasaba y se apresuró a seguirlos. Ya estaba muy cerca de ellos cuando se detuvieron y al parecer el raptor no se había dado cuenta de su presencia ya que el viento era favorable a la jedi... ella tenía que actuar rápido antes de que el animal le diera el golpe mortal a su presa, así que sacó de un bolso unas agujas las acomodó en sus manos y en un instante corrió arrojándoselas con un movimiento al cuello del reptil que se desplomó inconsciente sobre el sitio, siendo cubierto por una densa capa de maleza. La maestra observó a la supuesta víctima que yacía inmóvil en el suelo, como si estuviera muerta, así que con cautela se acercó..._

_Se detuvo a un par de metros cuando la figura se movió levemente colocándose boca arriba, parecía que era una niña y estaba totalmente cubierta de barro y hojas, además de tener las ropas rasgadas, seguramente en su loca carrera había sufrido esos daños. Alondra sabía que el raptor no había muerto, sino que despertaría al rato, así que se apresuró..._

_"¿Te encuentras bien, niña?... ¿puedes escucharme?" - dijo tocándola, acción que hizo que la niña se sobresaltara y volteara a verla. Justo en ese momento un relámpago estalló no muy lejos haciendo que la figura de la maestra jedi se viera como sacada de una escena de terror..._

_"AAHHHH!!!! ¡¡NO SE ME ACERQUE!!" -- gritó la niña visiblemente asustada. Alondra agachándose se apresuró a calmarla._

_"No temas... no te lastimaré y si pensabas que era el raptor te aseguro que dormirá por un rato. Dime niña... ¿te has perdido?... si es así, yo podría llevarte a tu casa..." -- ante sus palabras la niña miró hacia un lado y sin voltear a verla respondió..._

_"No... no tengo padres... yo sólo... sólo estaba..." -- tartamudeó la niña. La pequeña no aparentaba tener más de 12 años y su cabello enmarañado cubría su rostro. Alondra sonrió..._

_"Lo que a mí me parece es que estabas tratando de pescar un resfriado y te aseguro que lo conseguirás si te quedas aquí sentada con esta lluvia..." -- se puso de pie y la miró -- "¿Puedes caminar?"_

_"Yo... sólo necesito descansar un rato... me iré pronto, no se preocupe por mí..." -- dijo la niña haciendo alarde de valentía. Alondra optó por no hacerle caso y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su cabaña..._

_"Bueno... si deseas puedes seguir corriendo a través del campo, sólo te aviso que esta es zona de raptores y ese que ves tirado a tu lado no demorará mucho en despertar. Buena suerte, niña..." -- dijo alejándose._

_La niña tragó saliva al escucharla y luego de vacilar por un largo rato (y de echarle un par de vistazos al raptor), siguió a la jedi..._

La visión de los primeros edificios en el horizonte sacó a Alondra de sus pensamientos, ya estaban muy cerca a la capital. Volteó a ver a su padawan y observó la misma expresión en sus ojos, muy ceñuda. Atravesaron la ciudad hasta llegar a una extraña edificación de forma circular con un gran hangar en donde había gran cantidad de naves de todos los tipos y tamaños. Sin pérdida de tiempo, la jedi aterrizó su nave en medio del patio justo delante de la puerta. Alondra descendió de la nave, pero Panty permaneció sentada sin querer moverse...

"Panty... será mejor que bajes ya que tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo así que ya deja de comportarte como una niña... ¡ahora ven!" -- dijo la jedi, a lo que Panty suspiró y obedeció la orden de su maestra. Alondra tocó varias veces la puerta pero nadie respondía...

"Es inútil que estemos aquí, sensei... es mejor irnos. Ella es así, no le importa nada ni nadie..." -- dijo la joven en tono frío.

"Ni siquiera sabe que estamos aquí, además la nave necesita repuestos y si no quieres que no estrellemos al volar, será mejor que dejes de hablar..." -- en eso contestó la voz de un robot y un ojo que salió de un agujero de la puerta y las observó...

"¿Quiénes son ustedes y que desean?" -- dijo el robot.

"Queremos ver a la señora Bulma Briefs... es un asunto muy importante." -- contestó la jedi.

"En estos momentos mi ama está muy ocupada... ¿tiene cita?" -- dijo el robot.

"¡¡Lo sabía!!... a ella no le importa nada. Yo me largo..." -- dijo Panty molesta, pero Alondra la detuvo del brazo y volvió a decir al robot...

"Mira... ¡¡Dile a tu ama que la busca su hija Panty Kurosawa y que no nos iremos de aquí hasta que nos reciba... ¡¿lo entendiste?!" -- dijo la jedi en tono autoritario.

"¿Hija?.... mi ama no tiene ningu..." -- en eso la comunicación se cortó para dar paso a un voz femenina y bastante humana -- ¿¿QUE?? ¿¿QUE FUE LO QUE DIJERON?? ¿¿MI HIJA??... ¡¡POR FAVOR NO SE VAYAN!!

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que la puerta principal se abriera dando paso a una mujer no muy entrada en años, de cabello morado recogido en una cola de caballo, ojos azules... y con un increíble parecido a Panty. La mujer miró a sus visitantes bastante alterada...

"¿Bulma Briefs?..." -- preguntó Alondra muy seria.

"¡Si, soy yo!... perdonen por haberlas hecho esperar, tenía mucho trabajo en el taller... dijeron que aquí estaba mi hija... ¿qui-quien es usted?" -- dijo muy nerviosa.

"Perdone, me presento... mi nombre es Alondra Mariátegui y soy una caballero jedi al servicio del consejo..." -- miró hacia atrás -- "Y esa jovencita de allí es mi padawan, me parece que usted la conoce..."

"Dios mío... no puedo creerlo..." -- dijo Bulma con las lágrimas corriendo libremente por su rostro y un nudo en su garganta -- "Es ella, es mi hija... es algo increíble... ¡¡después de tantos años!!" -- y sin decir nada más le dio un fuerte abrazo a Panty que permaneció inmóvil sin corresponderle ni mostrar emoción alguna. Alondra se dio cuenta de la reacción de su padawan y continuó...

"Bueno, este... vinimos a buscarla principalmente porque necesitamos algunos repuestos para nuestra nave y no conocemos otro lugar para encontrarlos... ¿nos ayudaría?" -- ante su pregunta Bulma volteó a verla extrañada...

"¿Repuestos?... ¡¡oh, sí claro!!... todo lo que usted quiera. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberme devuelto a mi hija sana y salva después de tantos años." -- miró a Panty -- "Dios... estás tan hermosa, hijita... y tan parecida a tu padre..."

Luego de escuchar sus palabras, Panty se soltó bruscamente del abrazo de su madre y entró a la casa sin decir palabra alguna. Bulma miró a la jedi sin comprender...

"Bulma... le recuerdo que ella ya no es la niña que dejó hace seis años, su pensamiento y manera de ser ha cambiado..." -- dijo Alondra.

"Si, algo me pareció que dijo... ¿ella es una jedi?"

"No, pero lo será muy pronto... todavía es una padawan. Sin embargo con esto de las guerras del sith, su entrenamiento se acelerará aún más..."

"¿Siths?... sí, estoy enterada en parte. Pase por favor, quiero que me cuente todo desde el principio..." -- y luego de decirlo ambas entraron a la casa siguiendo a Panty.

Durante todo el rato en que estuvieron en la casa, las únicas que hablaban eran Alondra y Bulma, ya que Panty se mantenía totalmente ajena a lo que decían, aunque respondiendo de cuando en cuando alguna pregunta ocasional. La joven miraba el interior de la casa con cierto recelo y volteaba varias veces a ver la puerta, con la clara intención de querer abandonar ese lugar...

"Comprendo... últimamente han venido muchas personas a pedirme que les diseñe naves mejor equipadas para salir al espacio. De lo que no hay duda es que estamos en peligro..." -- dijo Bulma mientras dejaba su taza de café en una mesita de centro.

"Efectivamente... en todos los planetas de la República hay alerta amarilla y según informes de otros jedis, muchos refugiados están viniendo a la Tierra, sobre todo líderes importantes. No me extrañaría que hubiera algún infiltrado entre ellos..."

"¿Y donde estuvieron ustedes en todos estos años?" -- preguntó la madre de Panty algo intrigada.

"Estuvimos en el planeta Kokyu, a unos días de viaje de la tierra. Es un planeta pequeño pero ideal para entrenar, ¿no es verdad, Panty?"

"Eh?... si, maestra." -- respondió de la misma manera que había contestado todas las demás preguntas y siguió mirando por la ventana. Bulma miró a la jedi en busca de respuestas... Alondra solo sonrió...

"Déjela, comprenda que su hija se debe sentir algo extraña de regresar a su hogar después de tanto tiempo..."

"Así parece... pero siento que ella en lugar de ser mi hija, fuera otra persona..." -- respondió Bulma algo triste.

"El entrenamiento cambia a las personas algunas veces. Panty se instruyó en el aikido cuando estábamos en Kokyu. Quizás eso la hizo madurar, ya no es la niña que dejó..." -- respondió la jedi.

"¿Aikido?... debe ser algo muy interesante... Panty, ¿me harías una demostración? -- dijo Bulma a su hija que la miró frunciendo el ceño...

"El aikido no es para lucirse y no tengo por qué hacerlo, ¿cierto maestra?" -- respondió la joven. Alondra se encogió de hombros.

"A mí no me preguntes... la decisión es tuya... y no seas tan grosera con tu madre..."

"No lo soy... sólo digo la verdad" -- respondió fríamente, haciendo que Bulma se entristeciera. En eso un aparato parecido a un beeper comenzó a sonar en la cintura de la inventora...

"Oh, disculpen... parece que tengo un mensaje... ¡ah, excelente!... Alondra, me acaban de informar del taller que su nave ya está reparada... iré al taller para asegurarme que mis empleados la dejen en la entrada de la casa..." -- anunció Bulma.

"Muy bien. Creo que ya es hora de partir... tengo unos asuntos que arreglar en la ciudad... le agradezco la ayuda que nos brindó, Bulma " -- dijo la jedi poniéndose de pie.

"No fue nada, para mí es un placer ayudar y mejor aún si es por una buena causa..." -- dijo la inventora antes de salir por la puerta. Alondra miró a la padawan -- "Panty, quiero hablar contigo... vamos afuera..." -- luego de decirlo la chica asintió y siguió a su maestra al jardín de la casa.

"¿Que ocurre, maestra?... ¿pasa algo malo?" -- preguntó la joven. Alondra volveó a verla.

"Malo, malo no... todo depende de cómo lo tomes tú..." -- al ver la confusión en el rostro de su alumna continuó -- "Escucha Panty, como ya escuchaste tendré que ir a varios lugares y estaré ocupada por algunos días así que en todo ese tiempo quiero que me esperes aquí en casa de tu madre..."

"¡¡¿¿QUE??!!... ¡¡No, maestra!!... ¡¡discúlpeme pero me niego rotundamente a hacer caso a su petición!!... Ya le dije que no deseo estar aquí.. ¡¡me quedaré con usted!!" -- respondió la joven indignada.

"Bueno... entonces dime una buena razón por la que no quieras estar cerca de tu madre y te dejaré venir conmigo... sólo necesito una razón... a ver..." -- respondió cruzándose de brazos. La padawan la miró con los ojos brillosos y tal como Alondra supuso, no supo que decir. Entonces continuó... -- ¿Te das cuenta?... a mí no me puedes engañar, Panty. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que dejaste de verla y sería muy bueno para ambas pasar un tiempo juntas ya que después será imposible y tú lo sabes...

"Es que yo... no puedo... por favor, maestra... no me obligue" -- dijo la joven con lágrimas en sus ojos. Alondra le tomó las manos...

"Desde que te conozco y te tomé como mi padawan haz tenido esos temores. Si deseas ser una jedi debes aprender a confrontarlos de una buena vez... Panty, ya eres una joven y si deseas alcanzar la última meta, me harás caso... ¿lo entiendes?"

"Si, maestra..." -- suspiró -- "Haré como usted diga si eso la hace feliz... ¿por cuánto tiempo se irá?" -- preguntó Panty.

"No será por mucho, pero lo que más me haría feliz fuera que desearas estar con tu madre por voluntad propia y no lo hagas sólo porque yo te lo pido..."

"Eso no puedo prometérselo, maestra... pero su usted lo dice, es porque debe ser verdad..."

Alondra la miró a los ojos, ella aún no olvidaba el dolor de la joven padawan y los recuerdos comenzaron a aflorar, nuevamente...

_Flashback - Planeta Tierra - hace seis años..._

_Habían pasado unos momentos desde que Alondra encontró a esa extraña niña perdida en medio del campo y que había salvado de morir en las garras de un raptor. Ahora se encontraban las dos en la cabaña y la niña permanecía en silencio en una silla muy cerca a la chimenea, estaba cubierta por una manta y con la mirada perdida... cuando en eso una lágrima afloró en sus ojos, verdes como esmeraldas, salpicando en la taza de sopa que tenía en sus manos..._

_"Dime, pequeña... ¿eres de por aquí?" -- preguntó la jedi algo intrigada por su nueva visitante. La niña asintió con la cabeza... -- "Entonces me imagino que debes tener algún lugar donde vivir... según recuerdo me dijiste que no tenías padres..."_

_"No... lo perdí todo... mi padre murió... y mi madre... a mi madre no le importo en lo más mínimo..." -- dijo la niña cerrando los ojos."_

_"Eso no puede ser verdad, todos los padres quieren a sus hijos. Lo que me parece es que estás confundida... entonces, ¿quién es tu madre?"_

_"Es la dueña de la Capsule Corp., la inventora Bulma Briefs..." -- dijo la niña._

_"¿¿Capsule Corp.??... ¡¡pero eso queda en la capital del Oeste y estamos como a dos kilómetros de distancia!!... ¿y por qué corrías en medio de la lluvia sola?... si no hubiera aparecido ese raptor se hubiera matado..."_

_"Hubiera dejado que me matara, señorita... yo ya no tengo una razón para vivir... no desde que murió mi padre..."_

_"¿Tu padre?... ¿y cómo murió?" -- preguntó tratando de sacarle la verdad a la niña._

_"Lo mató un sujeto con una capa negra... eso fue hace unos días... lo mató ante mis ojos..." -- respondió la niña tristemente._

_"Un sith..." -- pensó Alondra y volvió a preguntar -- "¿Y sabes por qué lo mató?"_

_"Mi padre era un jedi de la orden, el mejor que haya visto... y todavía no encuentro una razón de por qué lo mató... mi padre era muy bueno y yo... yo lo quería mucho... él no tenía por qué morir... no todavía..." -- sollozó la niña._

_Alondra observó conmovida a la niña, pobrecita... realmente ver morir a un ser querido y encima alguien como un padre es algo muy doloroso. Pensó por un momento y volvió a preguntar..._

_"¿Y cómo se llamaba tu padre?" _

_"Ryo... Ryo Kurosawa... y mi nombre es Panty Kurosawa..." -- respondió la niña._

_"Ryo... creo haber escuchado ese nombre en alguna parte, tal vez él fue el jedi que murió en esa escaramuza que hubo hace unos días... entonces quiere decir que los siths todavía existen... esto es muy preocupante..." -- pensó y observó a Panty -- "Si esta niña es hija de un jedi, eso quiere decir que ella también es capaz de serlo por los midiclorianos que se supone debe tener en su sangre... tal vez su padre la estuvo instruyendo en el arte jedi..."_

_"No sé por qué le cuento todo eso ya que usted es una extraña... ¿quién es?" -- preguntó Panty con cierto recelo, y la única respuesta de Alondra fue abrir un poco su capa y mostrarle la usanza jedi a igual que un sable de luz..._

_"¿Responde esto tu pregunta, niña?" -- sonrió la jedi. Panty se sorprendió..._

_"U... ¡¡usted es una jedi!!... perdone, no lo sabía..." -- se disculpó la niña._

_"Veo que tienes sangre jedi gracias a tu padre. No lo conocí personalmente pero escuché que era muy bueno..."_

_"¿¿Bueno??... ¡¡era el mejor de todos!!... desde que era muy pequeña lo observaba entrenar con su sable de luz y siempre me llevaba a todas partes. Era el mejor papá, muy dedicado con su familia... todo lo contrario de mi madre, siempre encerrada en su sucio laboratorio y con sus máquinas... le puedo apostar que a mi madre no le importó la muerte de mi papá... ni tampoco yo... ¡¡POR ESO HUÍ DE CASA, PORQUE NO LE IMPORTO!!" -- terminó de decir la niña con un gran resentimiento en su voz._

_"Ya veo... pero huir no es la mejor solución, solo empeorarás las cosas. Mañana por la mañana te llevaré de regreso a la capital del oeste..." -- dijo la jedi._

_"¡¡NO!! ¡¡NI MUERTA PIENSO VOLVER Y NO PODRÁ OBLIGARME!!" -- dijo la niña poniéndose de pie y tirando la silla a un lado -- "Pensé que podría confiar en usted, pero ahora me doy cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones... ¡¡seguramente mi madre la mandó a buscarme y hacerme regresar a la fuerza!!!... pero no se lo permitiré... mi padre me enseñó a luchar y no le tengo miedo... ¡¡VENGA!! ¡¡ATRÉVASE!!" -- gritó Panty con fuerza. Alondra sólo sonrió y haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, abrió la puerta de la cabaña..._

_"Está bien, Panty... será como tú quieras, pero no es bueno luchar aquí... mira, ya dejó de llover así que salgamos fuera. En el pasto será más cómodo, ¿no lo crees?" -- dijo la jedi saliendo al exterior ante la confundida mirada de la niña._

_Una vez fuera, ambas se colocaron frente a frente. La niña la miraba con decisión en los ojos y sentía tensos todos sus nervios, eso se notaba a leguas por la manera en que temblaba. Alondra la observaba muy tranquila y sin dejar de sonreír, cosa que ponía muy nerviosa a la niña que sin poder soportar más la ansiedad, la atacó con sus puños a pesar de las diferencias de tamaño. La jedi lo único que hacía era eludir sus golpes una y otra vez sin casi usar energía, en cambio la niña se iba agotando poco a poco. _

_En un último ataque, Panty se lanzó contra la jedi que simplemente se dejo tomar la muñeca y al siguiente segundo la niña salió proyectada a tres metros de distancia y cayó pesadamente en el pasto. Panty se levantó confundida (y embarrada) y cogiendo un palo que había a su costado volvió a atacar con fuerza, pero en esta ocasión Alondra la tomó de la muñeca y con unos extraños pero dinámicos movimientos inmovilizó a la niña contra el suelo. Luego la dejó levantarse ante la sorprendida mirada de la pequeña..._

_"Tienes mucha energía, pequeña... qué lástima que no la sepas utilizar..." -- dijo la jedi._

_"¡¡CÁLLESE!!... ¡¡y ni piense que porque logró desarmarme me llevará con usted!!... ¡¡ANTES LA MATARÉ!!" -- gritó Panty mientras se lanzaba nuevamente al ataque, solo que esta vez Alondra levantó una mano cuando la niña estaba a punto de golpearla, deteniendo en seco su movimiento...-- "Que... ¿qué me ocurre?... siento como si todas mis fuerzas desaparecieran de golpe..." -- pensaba Panty en shock y antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más, la jedi movió su mano hacia abajo clavando el movimiento de la niña al suelo._

_Panty sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba desecho por lo que acababa de sentir, era algo increíble. Alondra la observaba fijamente..._

_"No usé mas fuerza de la debida porque de otra forma no hubieras podido levantarte en una semana. Si sabes manejar tu ki, ningún enemigo podrá derrotarte..."_

_"¿Qué fue todo eso, señorita jedi?... sentí de pronto como si una extraña fuerza me golpeara y no puedo entender por qué usted no está igual de cansada que yo..." -- preguntó Panty en tanto que Alondra la ayudaba a levantarse._

_"En el aikido la regla es usar el mínimo esfuerzo para el máximo beneficio... lo único que hice fue usar tu propia fuerza a mi favor, de este modo la única perjudicada fuiste tú.... y ese golpe que sentiste fue el uso del ki... sólo te saqué el aire."_

_"Fue... ¡¡fue increíble!!... mi padre nunca me enseñó algo parecido..." -- se puso de rodillas y se inclinó ante la mirada de la jedi -- "Por favor, enséñeme eso que usted llama Aikido... quiero aprender a usar el ki como usted... se lo ruego..."_

_"Cálmate, Panty... y no tienes porque inclinarte ante mí que no soy Dios. Aprender el aikido no es tan fácil... y me parece que aún eres demasiado inmadura..."_

_"Me esforzaré, se lo juro... ¡¡deseo con todo mi corazón aprender y ser una jedi tan fuerte como lo fue mi padre!! ¡¡quiero cumplir con ese objetivo!!" -- dijo la niña con una mirada de decisión en sus ojos._

_"Ya veo... se nota que tienes el legado de tu padre en la sangre... antes que nada confírmame algo... ¿estás dispuesta a venir conmigo?... porque te advierto que tu lugar de entrenamiento no será la tierra, sino otro planeta... no verás a ninguno de tus amigos ni conocidos... ni a tu madre..."_

_"A mi madre no le importa donde este, así que es lo mismo... estoy dispuesta, por favor... ¡¡lléveme con usted!!"_

_Muy bien, entonces regresemos a la cabaña para descansar ya que partiremos mañana muy temprano, Panty..." -- dijo regresando a la cabaña._

_Panty observó a su nueva maestra y luego de murmurar..."papá"... siguió sus pasos..._

Nuevamente, la voz de Bulma sacó a Alondra de sus pensamientos...

"Alondra... qué bueno que todavía estaba por aquí. La nave ya está lista, sólo necesitaba arreglarle algunas cosas..." -- luego de escucharla, Alondra dijo a su pupila.

"Bueno, Panty... entonces recuerda lo que te dije y espérame con tu madre... yo regresaré en unos días..."

"Tenga cuidado maestra, haré lo que pueda... pero no se lo aseguro..." -- dijo la joven sin voltear a ver a su madre.

"Sólo sigue a tu corazón y tus instintos, esa es la clave de ser un buen jedi... pero tampoco olvides la razón... Nos vemos, Panty" -- luego miró a Bulma mientras subía a la nave y la encendía -- "Volveré en unos días Bulma... Panty se quedará con usted..."

"¿Eso es verdad, hija?" -- preguntó Bulma visiblemente alegre, emoción nada compartida por Panty, que solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. -- "Bueno, en ese caso... que tenga un buen viaje Alondra y ya sabe que esta es su casa."

"Se lo agradezco, Bulma... bien, nos vemos... Ja ne..." -- y terminando de decirlo Alondra se elevó en su nave y se alejó hacia el horizonte.

Panty se quedó observando la estela que dejara su maestra y luego volteó a ver a su madre que se le acercó sonriente...

"Se nota que la aprecias mucho, Panty... yo también creo que es una buena persona..." -- le dijo a su hija, ella volteó a verla sin cambiar de expresión.

"Por algo es mi maestra..." -- respondió secamente.

"Bueno... eehh... ya que vas a estar un tiempo aquí, ¿por qué no tomas un baño y te cambias esas ropas?... te sentirás más cómoda..." -- trató de continuar la charla, pero Panty no daba señales de querer conversar...

"Como digas... pero antes quisiera pedirte un favor, madre..." -- preguntó Panty dándole la espalda.

"Claro, lo que quieras..."

"Sólo ocuparé el cuarto de huéspedes... nada más..." -- dijo la padawan. Bulma parpadeó ante el extraño pedido de su hija.

"Pero... ¿por qué?... si tu habitación sigue en el mismo lugar de siempre y se ha mantenido igual al día que la dejaste... hace seis años... todo está intacto..."

"Esa es una razón más para no querer estar allí... y por favor, ¿cumplirás con mi pedido?... no quisiera tener que dormir en el jardín de la casa..."

"¡¡Que ocurrencia, por Dios!!... está bien, sabes que esta es tu casa... todo te pertenece, Panty..."

"Yo no lo creo..." -- murmuró para sí misma y entró en la casa sin decir una palabra más...

_**Una semana después...**_

La vida en la Capsule Corp. no había cambiado mucho desde que llegó Panty, es más parecía que ella no estuviera allí. Trataba de actuar como una hija normal, incluso estaba vestida con unas ropas como las que usan las chicas de su edad. Pero eso era sólo en apariencia ya que dentro de ella había un resentimiento muy grande hacia su madre que hasta ahora no había podido borrar...

Bulma pasaba gran parte del día en su taller, con sus pedidos de naves y sus clientes, en tanto que Panty salía todas las mañanas al enorme jardín de la casa a ejercitarse en el aikido, la disciplina que la había sacado del abismo y que ahora era parte importante de su vida. El resto del día la pasaba meditando o ayudando a su madre si es que se lo pedía, pero trataba en lo posible de no cruzar palabra con ella. Ella se comportaba como una extraña en su propia casa... lo más notorio era que Panty en todo el tiempo que estaba en su casa no había querido subir al piso en donde se suponía estaba su habitación, ni tampoco a la habitación de sus padres y sin darse cuenta, esa actitud suya estaba destrozando a su madre poco a poco...

Cierto día, Alondra llegó de visita y también por algunos repuestos. Había visitado a varios jedis y le comentó a Bulma que la situación se había agravado aún más. Dos planetas cercanos a la tierra habían caído bajo las garras del imperio y los jedis continuaban pereciendo, en cambio el número de sith se incrementaba día a día, todos atraídos por el peligroso lado oscuro...

"Me alegro que no hayan tenido problemas... entonces, ¿cómo está todo por aquí?" -- preguntó Alondra, aunque la pregunta era más por su padawan.

"Todo está bien... Panty me ha ayudado mucho, lo que me asombra es la dedicación que pone cuando practica el aikido, y debo decirle que es muy buena en eso..."

"¿Ella se lo mostró?" -- preguntó Alondra curiosa.

"No... la observé sin que se diera cuenta sino no me hubiera permitido verla... bueno, casi nunca lo hace..."

"Una pregunta... ¿cómo se está llevando con Panty?"

"Oh... muy bien..." -- mintió -- "Justo en estos momentos fue a comprar algunas cosas por aquí cerca... es muy colaboradora, en serio..." -- dijo mirando hacia otro lado y frotándose las manos. Alondra se dio cuenta de que mentía y dijo...

"Bulma... no tiene por qué mentirme... sé cómo es Panty y tal parece que lo que me cuenta es todo lo contrario... dígame, ¿ha discutido con ella?

"No, en lo absoluto... ella casi no habla conmigo, es una completa extraña en su propia casa... siento como si ya no fuera mi hija. Mire Alondra, creo que ella está sufriendo mucho y si se queda más tiempo será peor. Mi propia hija no me tolera y es mejor que regrese con usted, será lo mejor para ambas..." -- dijo Bulma con pena.

"Esa no es la solución... conozco en parte el extraño resentimiento hacia su persona. Ella nunca me contó la historia completa, así que esperaba que usted me la dijera...."

Bulma se mordió los labios y bajó la cabeza. En eso Alondra se percató en una fotografía en un mueble cercano y al observarla pudo ver a Panty mucho más pequeña, como de unos 4 años y a su lado un hombre de cabello en punta, agradables facciones y una extraña mirada en su rostro, ceñuda y seria, pero a la vez amable... además vestía una usanza jedi. La maestra jedi tomó la fotografía y preguntó sin dejar de mirarla...

"¿Este es el padre de Panty?"

"Sí... se llamaba Ryo Kurosawa, era caballero jedi..." -- contestó Bulma sonriendo.

"Panty me había hablado algo de él y yo también había escuchado antes su nombre pero nunca lo había visto antes en persona, pero lo que me llama la atención es que su esposo tenía los ojos negros y usted los tiene azules... ¿cómo es que Panty los tiene verdes?"

"Creo que era por el lado de la madre de Ryo, la abuela de Panty... según él me contó en alguna ocasión, tenía los ojos verdes..."

"Eso lo explica todo... era un hombre muy guapo..." -- dijo la jedi, pero al ver al expresión de Bulma, cambió de tema algo nerviosa...-- "Aaahh... olvide lo que dije, Bulma... según puedo apreciar su esposo quería mucho a Panty..."

"Ella... Panty fue muy unida a su padre, lo adoraba... y yo también. El día que murió, o mejor dicho, que lo asesinaron... la vida de mi hija se vino abajo. Ya no quería hacer nada, olvidó todos sus sueños... y todo explotó la noche que discutimos fuertemente y ella huyó de casa y no la volví a ver hasta el día en que usted la trajo ya toda una mujer hecha y derecha... pero emocionalmente ya no era la misma..."

"En todo el tiempo que en estuvo conmigo tuvo que dominarse a sí misma y también sus emociones... pero el problema principal radica en esto precisamente. Panty siempre me evita cuando tocamos el tema de su pasado, como si quisiera enterrarlo... y sobre todo cualquier cosa relacionada con usted, Bulma... dígame algo... Panty dice que a usted no le importaba ella en lo absoluto, ¿es eso verdad acaso?"

"¡¡Pero cómo puede decir eso!!... ¡¡claro que me importaba, si es mi única hija!!... si ese día que huyó salí a buscarla, incluso avisé a la policia, hasta que recibí una llamada diciendo que ella estaba bien y que se entrenaría para ser una jedi... no sé por qué en ese momento me invadió un sentimiento de tranquilidad, como si supiera que ella estaría bien, así que ya no me preocupé más... pero de todas maneras todo este tiempo la extrañé mucho y deseaba volver a verla... hasta el día en que vino. Me sentí muy feliz de volverla a ver y en parte le tengo que dar las gracias... le debo mucho, Alondra..."

"Yo sólo me encargué de encaminarla nuevamente... pero aún no responde a mi pregunta... si es verdad lo que usted me dice, ¿por qué ese resentimiento de Panty hacia usted?" -- inquirió Alondra nuevamente.

"Fue porque... bueno, en ese tiempo había mucho trabajo en la planta de naves, teníamos muchos pedidos. Yo soy una inventora al igual que mi padre y trabajé toda mi vida, siempre absorta en mi trabajo. Tuve muchas aventuras amorosas, pero nada serio ya que siempre el trabajo dominaba de vida...

"Disculpe que le diga esto y no piense que me gusta entrometerme en la vida de los demás, pero según sé, Yamcha, uno de los jedis que conozco, tuvo algo con usted, cierto?"

"Yamcha fue una de mis aventuras, la pasábamos bien pero él era muy posesivo y quería que estuviera con él a todas horas sin importarle para nada la importancia de mi trabajo y como se podrá imaginar rompimos y justo al poco de eso conocí a Ryo... en esos tiempo yo trabajaba haciendo mecanismos nuevos para los cazas jedis de la República y recuerdo que lo conocí muy fugazmente cuando revisaba su nave. En un primer momento me pareció que era un hombre malhumorado y serio... pero eso era sólo en apariencia, ya que dentro de él se escondía una personalidad amable, inteligente y comprensiva. También era orgulloso en algunos casos, pero era muy correcto y preocupado siempre por todos... y gracias a él pude conocer el amor por primera vez en mi vida. Pero por eso, Ryo también se ganó enemigos como Yamcha que por el hecho de estar conmigo, siempre lo detestó. Recuerdo que siempre cuando él venía por algún motivo para que revisara su nave y se encontraba con Ryo, ambos se miraban fijamente... Yamcha por un lado me imagino que lo maldecía mentalmente en cambio mi esposo sólo se limitaba a observarlo con su ceño fruncido y su mirada penetrante, que fue una de las cosas que me cautivó desde un primer momento... Yamcha nunca pudo soportar su mirada..."

_"Ahora lo entiendo... por eso Yamcha reaccionó así en el enfrentamiento que tuvo con Panty, por la mirada... vaya cosas..."_ -- pensó por un rato y dijo -- "Ya veo... su esposo era el hombre ideal... ¿y creo que lo demás se sobre entiende, no?..." -- comentó la jedi sonriendo.

"Así es..." -- Bulma se ruborizó -- "Nos casamos a los pocos meses y un año después nació Panty... fue allí donde pude descubrir la verdadera personalidad de Ryo. El sabía que yo tenía mucho trabajo y que no lo podía cortar, así que él se encargaba de cuidar a Panty y la llevaba a todas partes... incluso cuando se iba a entrenar con otros jedis la llevaba con él. Ryo hacía de padre y madre a la vez y yo en ese tiempo pensaba que estaba bien porque me facilitaba el abundante trabajo que tenía y sin darme cuenta cometí un grave error del cual hoy me arrepiento en el alma..."

"Creo entenderla, Bulma... Panty se acostumbró a estar siempre con su padre y como a usted casi no la veía, la consideraba como una extraña..."

"Exacto... yo nunca podría compensar todo el tiempo que perdí a su lado. Yo no disfruté a mi hija en su niñez por culpa de mi maldito trabajo y de mi autosuficiencia. Panty tiene razón al decir que nunca tuvo una madre... fallé en el papel que tenía y ahora lo estoy pagando..." -- dijo Bulma con voz ahogada y al borde del llanto.

"No diga eso, Bulma... es verdad que Panty está resentida con usted, pero no la odia, ella no fue concebida para odiar... pero justamente ahora más que nunca es tiempo de cerrar las heridas..." -- continuó -- "Mi motivo principal de traerla con usted fue para que se reconcilie y que sepa que no está sola y que alguien la ama de verdad..."

"¿Está segura?... ¿cree que todavía sea posible?" -- preguntó secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo -- "Pero ni siquiera quiere hablar conmigo... la verdad no sé que puedo hacer..."

"Sólo dele tiempo y obsérvela. Ya no pase tanto tiempo encerrada en su trabajo y demuestre interés en las cosas que ella hace... Panty no quiere alguien que le dé cosas ni lujos... sólo quiere una _madre _como lo deseó siempre..." -- dijo Alondra sinceramente.

"Tiene razón... ya es tiempo que me comporte como debe ser... " -- miró a la jedi y preguntó -- "Ahora quisiera que usted sea la que me cuente todo que pasó mi hija, como fue que la encontró y en donde estuvieron todo este tiempo... porque la llamada que recibí diciendo que Panty estaba a salvo no parecía ser suya ya que la voz era de un hombre joven y provenía de muy lejos..."

"Es verdad, Bulma..." -- Alondra sonrió -- "Será mejor que se ponga cómoda porque esta va a ser una larga historia..."

_¿Por qué el planeta Kokyu es un lugar místico? ¿Cómo fue el entrenamiento de Panty? ¿Se reconciliará con su madre?... próximo capítulo... __**MEMORIAS II**__..._

Comentarios de la autora: Por si no lo han notado, el origen del nombre del padre de Panty, "Ryo Kurosawa" fue en homenaje a dos grandes personalidades: "Ryo" por Ryo Horikawa, el seiyuu de Vegeta en la versión original en japonés; y "Kurosawa" por Akira Kurosawa, gran cineasta japonés (Q.E.P.D.) autor de películas famosas como "Sueños" , "Los siete samurais" y la espectacular "Kagemusha, la sombra del guerrero", entre otras películas. Bueno, nos vemos en la segunda parte ^_^. _Alondra_.


	3. Memorias II

**En busca del destino**

_**por **__**Alondra**_

_****Una sidestory de **__**FANFIC WARS**__******_

**Capítulo 3: "Memorias II"**

_Flashback - Planeta Kokyu - hace seis años..._

_El planeta Kokyu forma parte del cinturón de planetas cercano a las estrellas Castor y Polux, en la galaxia del norte. Es un planeta pequeño, pero es muy conocido porque es centro de los maestros de las artes místicas y marciales como el Karate, Kun-fu, Jiu-jitsu, Judo, Ninjutsu, Kendo, Iaido, Taichi-chuan y el Aikido. De aquí salieron los más grandes maestros marciales cuando Kokyu abrió sus fronteras al resto de la galaxia. Kokyu no forma parte de la República ya que se considera un planeta neutral y la ciudad de KAN, es la más importante del planeta..._

_Alondra caminaba por las calles de Kan, seguida muy de cerca por su nueva pupila. Habían viajado tres días desde la tierra para llegar a la ciudad que según la jedi, era el lugar más adecuado para entrenar a su nueva discípula. Panty observaba admirada las casas de la ciudad y en todo momento se detenía a observar los puestos donde vendían objetos místicos de donde emanaba un aroma a incienso muy agradable, junto con pirámides mágicas, aceites esenciales que se quemaban lentamente en hornitos con extrañas inscripciones. Panty se puso a observar las hermosas pirámides de cuarzo y los árboles de la fortuna. Una señora con apariencia hindú la atendió..._

_"Dime, linda... ¿cuál es tu estrella?" -- preguntó la mujer amablemente._

_"¿Mi estrella?.. bueno, no lo sé... pero soy del signo Tauro..." -- contestó la niña._

_"Entonces tu piedra es el jade..." -- dijo la mujer mostrándole una hermosa piedra verde que hizo que los ojos de Panty brillaran -- "El jade significa esperanza y a ti te queda perfecta... tan verde como tus ojos..."_

_"Es muy hermosa... pero..." -- dijo la niña, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro._

_"Veo que te gustan las piedras, a mi también... yo soy Aries y mi piedra es el cuarzo rosado, significa "amor y sabiduría" "-- dijo Alondra._

_"Maestra Alondra, es un placer verla de vuelta... ha pasado mucho tiempo..." -- dijo la vendedora contenta._

_"Yo también me alegro de haber regresado. Esta pequeña es Panty y será mi nueva pupila, así que la verás más seguido..."_

_"En ese caso... pequeña, déjame obsequiarte esta pirámide de jade... es mi obsequio de bienvenida..." -- dijo la vendedora dándole la piedra a la niña._

_"Ah... muchas gracias, señora..." -- agradeció Panty._

_"Bueno, Panty... después podrás conocer la ciudad. Ahora sigamos con nuestro camino..." -- dijo la jedi._

_"¿A dónde iremos, señorita jedi?" _

_"A un lugar muy especial... y deja de llamarme señorita jedi... desde ahora seré tu maestra y me llamarás así, entendiste?"_

_"Si, maestra..." -- dijo la niña._

_Alondra asintió y continuaron caminando hasta llegar a una especie de Templo, que no era muy grande, pero de donde se respiraba un ambiente de paz y quietud. Ambas entraron y justo en la entrada fueron recibidas por un chico de contextura gruesa, rasgos orientales y vistiendo un traje compuesto por un saco y pantalón blanco muy holgado..._

_"Bienvenida, Alondra Mariátegui... ha pasado mucho tiempo..." -- saludó el muchacho._

_"Lo mismo digo, Toshiro... pero no seas tan formal conmigo, me haces sentir muy vieja... ¿estará sensei Arce o en todo caso el maestro Siberius?"_

_"Están todos adentro en el Dojo... el sensei Arce tuvo la corazonada de alguien vendría y me mandó a esperar a la entrada del Templo" -- contestó el chico poniéndose de pie. -- "¿Quién es la niña que viene contigo?"_

_"Se llama Panty Kurosawa y desde ahora es mi pupila..." -- dijo la maestra sonriendo._

_"En ese caso, eres bienvenida Panty... por favor, pasen..."_

_Maestra y alumna siguieron a Toshiro a través de los corredores hasta llegar a una amplia sala, en donde había un gran número de personas de todas las razas y edades, practicando entre ellos. Panty se sorprendió al ver los movimientos que hacían, idénticos a los que le hizo hacer a ella la jedi, sólo que los practicantes de lanzaban y se levantaban como si nada, sin sufrir ningún tipo de dolor..._

_"Vaya...ese colchón donde practican debe de ser muy blando para que no se lastimen..." - pensaba Panty, en tanto que Alondra saludó a algunos de los practicantes que estaban cerca y al rato regresó con uno de ellos. Era un hombre joven alto de tez blanca, ojos amarillos, cabello blanco muy largo que casi parecía una melena recogido de una cola y una estrella de cuatro puntas en la frente... su apariencia era imponente, pero de miraba amable. Panty al verlo se asustó un poco..._

_"No tengas miedo, pequeña... no te voy a morder, ¡¡jajaja!!" -- sonrió el sujeto al ver el temor de la pequeña._

_"Panty... te presento a Siberius, maestro aiki y tercer dan en aikido..." -- luego le dijo a su amigo -- "Esta es la niña que te dije, quiero que entrene aquí..."_

_"Alondra... conoces las reglas. Ningún habitante de Kokyu quiere tener problemas con la República ni sus líos con los sith. Si me estás diciendo que quieres que esta niña sea una jedi, entonces no tienes porqué traerla aquí..." -- dijo el sujeto muy serio._

_"Lo que a mí me parece es que eres un egoísta, amigo... y por si no lo recuerdas yo también me entrené aquí tanto en el aikido y como jedi..." -- dijo Alondra en tono enojado._

_"Tu caso fue diferente... eras especial..." -- respondió cerrando los ojos._

_"¿Y acaso esta niña no puede serlo también?... ¡escucha, tiene un nivel de midiclorianos de 11,100!"_

_"¡¿En serio?!... ¡¡eso es imposible!!... me parece que tu aparato se descompuso, hermana" -- dijo una voz a sus espaldas._

_"¿¿Alex??..." - dijo la jedi dándose vuelta._

_Alex Mariátegui, hermano menor de Alondra y caballero jedi, había aparecido de improviso. Era un joven más o menos de unos 16 años, de cabello castaño alborotado, ojos oscuros y una pícara sonrisa en el rostro..._

_"¿¿Pero qué haces aquí??... yo te imaginaba en el planeta Titán junto con el resto de jedis!!" -- dijo la jedi no muy contenta por la súbita aparición de su hermano.(Titán es el planeta sede el Consejo de los jedis)_

_"Me aburrí, así que decidí tomarme un descanso aquí... este lugar es muy bonito por lo que sé y según veo también viniste de vacaciones,¿ no?" -- dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de sonreír._

_"¡¡Pues eso que hiciste fue algo muy irresponsable de tu parte!!... se supone que eres un jedi y como tal tienes obligaciones importantes y único que veo es a un niño tonto..." -- contestó Alondra._

_"Y hablando de niños, veo que viniste con una..." -- dijo Alex acercándose a Panty que lo miraba tímidamente -- "Parece que estás cambiando de amistades, pero debo decirte que esta niña es muy bonita... ¿cómo estás, muñequita?" -- la saludó el jedi con una sonrisa muy carismática._

_"¡¡Ya deja de molestarla, idiota!!... a partir de hoy es mi padawan y entrenará aquí..."_

_"¿Y le enseñarás Aikido?... uuyyy, pobrecita. Oye, Panty... ¿no quieres aprender mejor Karate conmigo?... es más emocionante que estar tirándote de un lado a otro como una tonta... AUCH!!!!" -- Alex gritó de dolor por el porrazo que recibió de Alondra y que le dejó un hermoso chinchón de adorno. A Panty le salió una gota de sudor..._

_"Lo siento, Alexito... pero ella ya decidió aprender Aikido, así que mejor regresa a Titán... ¡¡SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MANDE VÍA AÉREA DE UNA PATADA!!!"_

_"Bueno, bueno... está bien, me voy. Oye, por cierto... ¿cuánto tiempo te piensas quedar?.. el Consejo estaba preguntando por ti la última vez..." -- dijo Alex cambiando de expresión a una más seria._

_"Mira... diles que me quedaré aquí en Kokyu entrenando a esta niña y eso será por tiempo indefinido... por ahora..."_

_"Pero... ¿acaso estás loca?.. ¡¡no puedes actuar por tu propia cuenta sin la aprobación del consejo!!... además esta niña todavía no ha sido evaluada... ni siquiera sabemos si podrá convertirse en jedi..."_

_"Alex tiene razón, Alondra..." -- intervino Siberius -- "Sería mejor que esperaras un poco, además si lo que planeas es lo que pienso... pasará mucho tiempo para eso" -- ante sus palabras la jedi cerró los ojos y dijo a su hermano..._

_"Alex... dile al consejo que la niña que voy a entrenar... es la hija de Ryo Kurosawa, el jedi que murió hace unos días en un enfrentamiento al parecer con un Sith." _

_"¿¿Dijiste un sith??... ¡¡eso no puede ser!!" -- dijo el chico muy sorprendido, expresión que compartió Siberius..._

_"Tal y como lo oyes... ¿sino como te explicas que haya matado a un jedi tan fácilmente?... ¡¡su hija lo vio con sus propios ojos!!" -- dijo Alondra, en tanto que Panty bajó la cabeza apenada. La maestra continuó... -- "Y siendo así, esta niña tiene toda la capacidad de ser una jedi... ese es mi mensaje para el consejo, ellos lo entenderán."_

_"Como quieras, allá tú... después no digas que no te lo advertí. Nos vemos, hermana..." -- dijo Alex saliendo por la puerta del dojo._

_"Adiós, Alex... cuídate..." -- se despidió de su hermano._

_Panty había observado todo en silencio y también al peculiar hermano de su maestra. Pensaba que estar en ese sitio iba a ser algo muy extraño, pero a la vez... interesante..._

_Fin del Flashback_

Panty abrió los ojos y observó a su alrededor, el sol brillaba y soplaba un viento delicioso. Lo que más le gustaba hacer para relajar sus penas y su alma era venir a pasear al parque de la ciudad. Recordaba todas las experiencias que había vivido en el planeta Kokyu, la gente que había conocido y que se habían ganado su corazón. Pero por otro lado sentía un extraño temor... ella sabía del peligro que los amenazaba con la llegada de los Siths y sus malvados aliados... esas terribles bestias... esos Zergs...

Sacudió su cabeza... ya no quería pensar en eso, entonces otros pensamientos volvieron a su mente y la hicieron volver atrás, nuevamente...

_Flashback - Planeta Kokyu - hace seis años..._

_En entrenamiento de Panty había sido aprobado por sensei Arce, la máxima figura del Aikido en el planeta. El había sido maestro de Alondra y sabía del origen de la muchacha, así que la dejó seguir..._

_Durante casi tres días, Alondra estuvo enseñando a Panty los principios básicos del aikido y lo primero que tenía que aprender todos los ukemis, que son los rodamientos especiales del aikido y el primer paso para aprender las demás técnicas. Panty obedeció lo que decía su maestra pensando que pronto estaría manejando un sable, pero el tiempo pasaba y lo único que hacía era rodar y rodar. Uno de esos días ya harta de todo ese asunto, se levantó de su práctica y le dijo..._

_"¡¡Maestra!!... ¿no cree que ya está bien de jugar, eh?" -- la encaró la niña. Alondra estaba con su traje tradicional que consistía en el uniforme blanco del aikido y un jakama (que son como unos pantalones largo y anchos de color azul, parecidos a los que se usan en Kendo) y estaba sentada en una postura con las rodillas dobladas llamada seisa, que es como se sientan los japoneses. Abrió los ojos la miró de frente..._

_"¿Y quién está jugando?... aquí todo es práctica, nada de juego..." -- respondió la maestra muy tranquila._

_"¡¡Por favor, no se haga la tonta!!... desde que llegué aquí lo único que he hecho es rodar y rodar como si fuera una niña boba... ¡¡ya está bien de juegos, enséñeme técnicas de pelea!!" -- exigió Panty._

_"¿Y quién te dijo que aquí hay peleas?... entiende una cosa muy importante, Panty... el Aikido no es pelear, sino aprender a trabajar con el compañero para juntos avanzar..."_

_"¡¿Ah sí?!... ¿entonces qué me dice de todos ellos que están peleando entre sí y se tiran con tantas ganas?.. tienen suerte que el colchón sea tan blando..."_

_"¿Crees que es blando?... sabes, lo que me parece es que la única tonta e ingenua eres tú..." -- Alondra se puso de pie y llamó a dos de los jóvenes practicantes que estaban muy cerca de allí -- "¡Karin!... ¡Toshiro!... vengan aquí un momento!"_

_Los dos muchachos se acercaron, y uno de ellos, Karin, era una jovencita un poco mayor que Panty, de cabello negro y larga cola de caballo. Alondra les dijo..._

_"Toshiro... lanza a Karin en una técnica de proyección en el aire... en el piso..." _

_"¿En el piso?... bueno, como usted diga sensei" -- contestó el chico._

_"¡¡¿¿Qué??!!... oiga, maestra, no puede dejar que ese chico le haga eso... ¡¡la lastimará!!" -- dijo Panty alterada, a lo que Alondra sonrió y dijo..._

_"Vamos, Toshiro... ¡¡Lánzala!!" -- y a la orden, el chico lanzó a Karin contra el suelo y la chica cayó suavemente como una pluma haciendo un rodamiento sin siquiera golpearse. _

_"Pe... pero... cómo... es decir..." -- Panty tartamudeó sin poder creerlo. Cualquier otra persona hubiera salido gravemente lastimada._

_"Karin no se lastimó porque sabe rodar correctamente y también caer... ¿tú crees poder hacerlo ya?" -- preguntó Alondra a su pupila._

_"Eeehh... sí, claro..." -- mintió -- "Entonces... ¿podría enseñarme las técnicas de pelea?"_

_"De acuerdo, Panty... pero antes de eso veremos si es cierto lo que dices... Karin!.. lanza a Panty de las maneras que conozcas, pero no la lastimes mucho..."_

_"De acuerdo... ¿lista, amiga?" -- dijo Karin saludando a un confundida Panty que ya no podía dar marcha atrás..._

_Al cabo de un rato, Panty yacía en el suelo del dojo totalmente golpeada luego de la paliza que había recibido, ya que cada vez que ella atacaba a Karin, toda su fuerza era devuelta fácilmente por la delgada chica de cabello largo y la única lastimada era Panty. Cuando Alondra vio que Panty ya no podía ni moverse, se acercó a ella y dijo..._

_"Si no tienes paciencia y no sigues mis instrucciones, nada de esto te hubiera pasado..." -- frunció el ceño -- "Prepara tus cosas... mañana regresamos a la Tierra"_

_"¿¿Cómo??... pero todavía no he aprendido lo necesario..." -- dijo Panty sorprendida._

_"El aikido puede aprenderse en un año, un mes, una semana, un día, una hora, un minuto... ¡o nunca!... y por lo que veo tú no tienes deseos de aprender, sólo quieres demostrar que eres fuerte.. y eso no sirve aquí en el dojo... ya te he dicho muchas veces que el aikido no es un arte marcial, es una disciplina y aquí no existen los rivales... ya que tu único enemigo, eres tú misma..."_

_"Pero es que esa chica es muy fuerte... todos aquí son muy fuertes..." -- se quejó._

_"Nadie es más fuerte... sólo saben cómo utilizar el ki. Pero para qué me molesto en hablarlo contigo si nunca lo entenderás... ¡ya vámonos!" -- dijo Alondra saliendo del dojo ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás practicantes. Panty permaneció con la cabeza baja, pero en un instante se levantó y detuvo a su maestra por el traje..._

_"¡¡ESPERE SENSEI!!... ¡¡POR FAVOR, NO ME HAGA REGRESAR!!" -- suplicó -- "Lamento mi comportamiento... es sólo que todavía no lo entiendo y siempre que recuerdo lo que le hicieron a mi padre, pierdo en control y me desespero por ser una jedi pronto y vengar su muerte... pero se lo ruego... ¡¡Quiero aprender, enséñeme!!... prometo no volver a quejarme..."_

_"Ten en claro una cosa... el aikido es una forma de vida y conforme vayas ascendiendo de grado deberás olvidarte de todo... cuando estés en el dojo sólo te concentrarás en dominarte a ti misma y una vez que lo hagas aprenderás un poco más. Todo esto que ves a tu alrededor no es un juego, así nos preparamos para que una técnica resulte bien, ambos practicantes deben ayudarse entre ellos para no lastimarse. Cuando Toshiro lanzó a Karin el estuvo preocupado en todo momento en su seguridad, así es como funciona el sistema... aquí no hay perdedores ni vencedores... el aikido es el encuentro de dos fuerzas que interactúan dinámicamente para resolver un conflicto sin oponerse; al contrario, estas fuerzas se integran hasta agotar su capacidad destructiva, permitiendo que emerja una fuerza positiva que es la fuerza de la vida..."_

_"Pero... ¿y si tenemos que pelear?... porque como jedis..."-- preguntó la chica. Alondra sonrió..._

_"Esto que te voy a decir nunca lo olvides... la mejor defensa es evitar una pelea, pero si tienes que pelear, deja que tu adversario ataque. Entonces tú tendrás todo el derecho moral y legal de defenderte y además gozas de la ventaja táctica... hay un concepto muy errado... la mejor defensa no es el ataque, sino el contraataque... el hombre que está preparado gana, no el que ataca primero..."_

_Panty bajó la cabeza avergonzada... su maestra tenía toda la razón, la única tonta había sido ella y todavía le faltaba mucho por aprender. Miró a sus compañeros y al ver la sonrisa de ellos, ella también sonrió..._

_"Comprendo perfectamente, maestra... y prometo seguir sus consejos sin darme nunca por vencida..." -- dijo Panty._

_"Recuerda Panty... el entrenamiento no es sencillo y tomará mucho tiempo. Tal vez en algún momento te sientas desesperada y quieras arrojar todo a la basura. Tú eres libre de irte cuando quieras y si deseas cambiar de opinión..."_

_"No... ya estoy decidida... me quedaré, maestra Alondra." -- dijo la niña sin querer dar señales de irse. -- "Karin... ¿me ayudarías con mi entrenamiento?"_

_"Claro... ¡empecemos!" -- sonrió la chica._

_Alondra asintió y observó a su nueva pupila. En tanto, en un extremo de la sala el maestro Siberius que había sido testigo de toda la escena sonrió y se retiró rumbo al interior del Templo, pensando que la decisión de Alondra con respecto a esa niña había sido muy acertada... y que llegaría muy lejos._

_Fin del Flashback_

El ruido del vuelo de una nave regresó a Panty a la realidad. Pensaba en cuanto había cambiado su vida desde que aceptó entrenarse en el Aikido y también como jedi. Le debía mucho a su maestra... y no sabía cómo compensar todo el bien que le había hecho. Recordó la pentición que le hiciera hace días, y recordó a su madre... observó su reloj y cayó en cuenta que se había tardado mucho en lo que le encargó su madre, así que poniéndose de pie corrió hacia la Capsule Corp...sin darse cuenta que detrás de unos árboles, una sombra negra la había estado observando...

_"Jedi..."_ murmuró la figura y desapareció entre los arbustos.

Por otro lado, en la Corporación, Alondra continuaba con su relato a la madre de Panty que no podía creer todo lo que había pasado y que se había perdido en todos esos años de ausencia de su hija...

"¿Otras habilidades?... ¿y cuáles son?" -- preguntó Bulma mientras escuchaba el relato de Alondra.

"Si... dentro del entrenamiento cada padawan tiene un talento especial y a Panty le correspondería la habilidad del aikido, pero hay que tener en cuenta que el aikido no es una habilidad sino una disciplina... entonces eso no se puede considerar..."

"¿Entonces?" -- volvió a preguntar la inventora.

"Existen los que son verdaderos talentos... por ejemplo, yo puedo usar la Acupuntura para curar y también las agujas que uso para eso pueden servir como armas en algunos casos si uno tiene una buena puntería... y en el caso de Panty ella usa el Shiatsú... que es casi lo mismo que la acupuntura, sólo que curando con la presión de los dedos... es casi tan efectivo como la acupuntura y también menos doloroso..." -- sonrió la jedi.

"Eso me da mucho gusto... qué lástima que mi hija no quiera compartirlo conmigo..."

"Todo a su tiempo, Bulma-san" -- dijo Alondra poniéndose de pie -- "Ya es tiempo de que me marche... fue un gusto visitarla y recuerde lo que le dije sobre Panty..."

"Pero... ¿no desea verla?... ella regresará muy pronto..."

"No, por ahora no es conveniente..." -- pero al ver la confusión en el rostro de Bulma agregó -- "Yo volveré en unos días, hay otras cosas más importantes... y por favor, no le diga a Panty que estuve aquí, se preocuparía en vano y no quiero eso... Hasta pronto..." -- dijo saliendo por la puerta principal y sin decir nada más subió a su nave alejándose de la capital. Bulma suspiró...

"Es una persona muy extraña... pero no sé porque siento seguridad en sus palabras..."

Justo en ese momento Panty llegaba con las cosas que le había encargado su madre. Se extrañó al verla parada en la puerta, pero otra vez cambió su expresión por una de frialdad y preguntó...

"¿Quien vino?"

"Oh... nadie importante, querida... era... eh... sólo un cliente que venía a preguntar sobre una nave..." -- mintió Bulma recordando las palabras de Alondra.

"Ya veo... tus clientes... como siempre..." -- se acercó a ella y le extendió un paquete -- "Aquí está lo que querías... me retiro, madre..."

"Muchas gracias, hija... ¿no deseas tomar algo?"

"No... permiso." -- y luego de decirlo se retiró rumbo al cuarto de huéspedes que ocupaba. Bulma inclinó la cabeza apenada pensando que nunca conseguiría el perdón de su hija.

Luego de entrenarse un rato en el jardín con su sable... Panty tomó una ducha y durante ese tiempo todavía los recuerdos seguían atormentándola. Necesitaba relajarse y se sentó en la sala de estar a meditar un poco... eso siempre la animaba...

_"Princesa..."_ -- se escuchó una voz levemente. Panty volvió la cabeza, pero no vio a nadie, tal vez su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

_"Pequeña guerrera..."_ -- volvió a escuchar. Panty comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa y en eso le pareció que algo se movía a sus espaldas. Dirigió su vista a la escalera y notó como si alguien estuviera subiendo, peor la sombra desapareció... "_¿Fantasmas?... eso no puede ser..._ "-- pensaba la joven confundida. En eso recordó las palabras que había escuchado y sus ojos se posaron en la fotografía que estaba desde siempre en la mesa de centro... de ella y su padre...

_Flashback_

_Una pequeña niña de unos 2 años más o menos de cabello negro gateaba en medio de un enorme jardín observando las mariposas que revoloteaban cerca de ella. No muy lejos, un hombre de cabello de punta e indumentaria jedi la observaba y a su lado una mujer de cabellos violetas reparaba una nave y de cuando en cuando observaba a la pequeña..._

_"Está muy grande, ¿cierto?... parece que fue ayer el día que la tuve en mis brazos cuando nació..." -- dijo la mujer limpiándose la grasa de las manos. El hombre sonrió..._

_"Si... es toda una princesa... ¡ven aqui, Panty!" -- la llamó._

_"Vamos, Ryo... aún es muy pequeña, no le pidas que camine..." _

_"Bulma... ella puede hacerlo perfectamente... ¡¡vamos pequeña, ven aquí!!"_

_A su llamado, a la pequeña se le iluminó el rostro y poniéndose de pie caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba su padre y al llegar donde él, la cargó muy orgulloso de los progresos de su pequeña. Miró a su esposa y dijo..._

_"¿Que te dije?... mi hija es una pequeña guerrera, ¿lo ves?... ¡Muy bien, princesa!" -- y levantó a Panty en el aire haciendo que riera. Bulma sólo sacudió la cabeza y sonrió..._

Una lágrima corrió por el rostro de Panty... esos recuerdos nunca la abandonarían. Pero nuevamente tuvo esa extraña sensación de que algo la llamaba y venía de la planta alta de la casa. Ella había tratado de alejarse de ese lugar porque no quería enfrentar de nuevo esos recuerdos y temores… pero más fue la curiosidad por saber el origen de esas causas extrañas. Lentamente subió la escalera aún temerosa y por un momento quiso volverse atrás, pero ya estaba más de la mitad de subida y no podía regresar. Una vez arriba observó por el corredor y nuevamente una figura transparente atravesó una de las puertas desapareciendo. Panty se acercó y con horror cayó que era la puerta de su habitación... el lugar que más temía y que abandonó hace seis años. Tuvo la corazonada de que alguien quería que regresara a ese lugar, al lugar de sus recuerdos. Panty respiró profundamente y dando vuelta a la perilla entró en su habitación...

Una vez dentro tuvo esa sensación entraña de nuevo y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente... todo estaba igual, nada había cambiado tal y como lo había dejado y lo recordaba hace años. Sus objetos más preciados, sus tesoros, sus muñecos... todo estaba en su sitio como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese sitio. Se acercó a su espejo de tocador y se observó... ella había cambiado mucho, no sólo físicamente sino también en su pensamiento, pero los recuerdos eran los mismos. Cada lugar y rincón de la habitación tenía un recuerdo diferente... en cada sitio que miraba, parecía ver a su padre... como cuando le daba las buenas noches cada día al acostarse... o cuando se quedó atrapada en su ropero sin poder salir y su padre la rescató en medio de muchas risas... Panty puso una mano en su boca para contener el llanto, quería llorar como nunca y echar fuera toda la desesperación y angustia que tuvo guardada durante tantos años... pero su orgullo no le permitía llorar, debía ser fuerte.

De pronto algo llamó su atención en su ropero y se acercó a ver... era un traje negro entallado que cubría todo el cuerpo. Lo tomó observándolo fijamente y otros recuerdos volvieron a aflorar en su memoria...

_Flashback_

_Panty, de 12 años, observaba curiosa la conversación de sus padres, y tal parece que su mamá estaba un poco enojada..._

_"¿¿Pero acaso enloqueciste??... ¡¡RYO!!... ¡¡¿cómo se te ocurre comprarle algo así?!!" -- gritó Bulma muy molesta con su esposo que no se inmutaba en los más mínimo y la miraba con su ceñuda expresión de siempre..._

_"Vamos, mujer... no seas escandalosa, ni que fuera para tanto..." -- dijo muy tranquilo._

_"¡¿Y lo consideras poco?!... ¿¿acaso crees que dejaré que mi hija se ponga un traje entallado como si fuera una pandillera??... ¡¡Ni de broma!!"_

_"No sé por qué te quejas si nunca has prestado atención en lo que usa o no... me gustó porque está muy bien diseñado para el combate y da mayor facilidad de movimientos al ser entallado... eso es lo que he podido ver en las mujeres guerreras de otros planetas... además sobresalía entre las demás baratijas que venden y por eso lo compré... te gusta, ¿verdad princesa?" -- preguntó a su hija que asintió sonriendo._

_"Si, papá... mucho... me lo pondré ahora mismo..." -- pero antes que lo tomara Bulma se lo arrebató de las manos._

_"Ni siquiera lo pienses, Panty... todavía eres muy pequeña para usar trajes como estos, en todo caso yo podría usarlo..."_

_"No entrarías en él ni aunque bajaras veinte kilos..." -- dijo el jedi burlón._

_"Exacto porque... ¡¡OYE!! ¡¡¿¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE??!!" -- reaccionó furiosa a causa del comentario de su esposo que la observaba divertido._

_"No te enojes, linda... es broma. Claro que te queda..." -- dijo tomándola de la cintura y dándole un beso en la frente -- "Entonces hagamos algo... que lo guarde aquí hasta que crezca y le quede... ¿estás de acuerdo?... ¿y tú qué dices Panty?_

_"Está bien, papá... y gracias por el regalo, te quiero..." -- dijo la pequeña abrazándose a su padre y al ver la imagen de los tres, era como una hermosa estampa familiar..._

Panty cayó de rodillas abrazándose al traje que le regalara su padre y que también fue poco antes de que él muriera... su último obsequio. Era mucho dolor para su corazón y no podía soportarlo. Un llanto ahogado escapó de su garganta...

"¿Por qué, papá?... ¿por qué tuviste que morir?... no es justo que me hallas dejado sola... ¡¡PAPÁ!!" -- gritó a la vez que abundantes lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y ella no hacía ningún intento por detenerlas. En eso sintió un par de cálidas manos en sus hombros y volteó confundida. Era su madre...

"Ya no guardes nada dentro de tu corazón, hija..." -- dijo Bulma también con lágrimas -- "Yo también tuve mucho tiempo para llorar y aún no se secan las lágrimas de mis ojos a pesar de los años... amaba a tu padre como nunca amé a alguien en este mundo... y su muerte también dejó un gran vacío en mi corazón..."

"Ma... mamá..." -- musitó Panty.

"Ahora quiero que saques todo ese dolor que guardas dentro de ti... ya no te contengas porque todos somos mortales y algún día tendremos que partir de este mundo... como lo hizo tu padre..."

"Mamá... yo... yo no quería... ¡¡perdóname!!" -- sollozó Panty abrazándose a su madre y soltando todo el llanto que tenía guardado y que la había atormentado por tantos años. Bulma también la abrazó llorando...

"Yo soy la que debe pedirte perdón, hija... te abandoné cuando más me necesitabas y nunca estuve a tu lado. En verdad la que merecía morir era yo y no tu padre... no supe ser una madre contigo y estoy arrepentida... y si no deseas perdonarme, lo entenderé..."

"No, mamá... yo estaba equivocada. La culpa no fue tuya, sólo cometiste un error y yo me cerré en mi orgullo creyendo que tenía la razón, pero en parte también estaba actuando mal y tuve muchos años para pensar... después de todo somos seres humanos y podemos equivocarnos... "

"Gracias, hija mía..." -- y después de decirlo madre e hija se abrazaron y continuaron desahogándose. Por fin, el hielo había sido roto... y en una de las esquinas de la habitación, una figura fantasmal observaba todo y esbozando una sonrisa, desapareció a través del muro.

_**Lejos de allí, en el Templo Sagrado...**_

La nave de Alondra aterrizó en la plataforma del Templo, siendo recibida por Krilin y otro guerrero que curiosamente tenía tres ojos. La jedi saludo al salir de la nave...

"Me da gusto verlos de nuevo, amigos... ¿qué sucede, por qué esas caras?" -- preguntó extrañada. Krilin bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos...

"Yamcha... ¡¡está muerto!!" -- sin poder contener su dolor, sentimiento que compartió el otro guerrero. Alondra estaba atónita...

"Pero... ¡¡¿¿DE QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HABLANDO, KRILIN??!!... ¡¿CÓMO PASÓ?!" -- le dijo tomándolo de los hombros.

"Es cierto, Alondra... fueron los Sith..." -- dijo el tríclope muy serio.

"Ten shin han... eso... no puede ser, no me digas que..." -- volteó a verlo.

"Sí... ya están aquí..." -- dijo el guerrero frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños ante el silencio y estupor de los otros jedis...

_La muerte de Yamcha dejó impactados a los otros jedis. Los siths están entre ellos... ¿Ahora qué sucederá con Panty y su maestra? ¿Y quién era ese extraño fantasma?... Próximo capítulo... UN EXTRAÑO DESTINO..._


	4. Un extraño destino

**En busca del destino**

_**por **__**Alondra**_

_****Una sidestory de **__**FANFIC WARS**__******_

**Capítulo 4: "Un extraño destino"**

_La noticia de la muerte del jedi Yamcha tomó por sorpresa al resto de los jedis que existían en la Tierra. Los Sith habían llegado y sería imposible dar marcha atrás..._

Alondra se había reunido con el resto de los guerreros en uno de los salones del templo sagrado. Todos lucían apesadumbrados y muy preocupados. El maestro Kamisama, que también había recibido la noticia de sorpresa, estaba afectado...

"No puedo creerlo... ¡¡Yamcha muerto!!... parece todo esto un mal sueño..." -- dijo Alondra contrariada.

"A mí también me tomó por sorpresa, amiga... nadie lo esperaba, pero así fue..." -- dijo Krilin tratando de animarla.

"Es que ahora me doy cuenta cuan corta es la existencia de cada uno de nosotros... un día puedes estar contento y feliz hablando con un ser querido y al día siguiente... ¡pum!... la muerte de lo lleva de improviso... pero lo que más me entristece es que nunca pudimos arreglar nuestras diferencias y que nunca le dije que a pesar de todas sus estupideces e imprudencias... lo apreciaba como amigo..." -- dijo la jedi tristemente y luego miró al jedi de tres ojos que se mantenía en silencio... -- "Ten... ¿cómo pasó?... y lo más importante... según recuerdo, tú estabas con mi hermano, ¡¿en dónde está ahora?!!"

"Cálmate, Alondra... Alex está bien. Después de la misión de rastreo que hicimos en esos planetas nos dirigimos a Titán y decidimos separarnos. Dijo que se quedaría allí hasta nuevo aviso... yo opté por volver a la Tierra... y en el camino, me crucé con una tropa de naves del Imperio que se dirigían hacia acá... traté de detenerlos, pero ellos eran muchos y yo estaba solo... así que traté de apresurarme a advertirles... pero llegué demasiado tarde..."

"Comenzaron a atacar la capital del Norte sin piedad... tomaron por sorpresa a la guardia que no pudo hacer nada para detener a los guerreros del imperio... ni a sus bestias malditas..." -- dijo Krilin apretando los dientes.

"No me digas que vinieron con..." -- dijo Alondra nerviosa.

"Supones bien... trajeron a los Zergs..." -- terminó de decir el jedi pelado.

"¡¡Oh, no!!... ¡¡La gente de la tierra está en grave peligro!!... ¡no podrán hacer nada contra los Zergs!..." -- dijo la jedi.

"Tranquila... según lo que pude escuchar, sólo trajeron algunos y nuestro ejército mató a la gran mayoría, salvo unos cuantos que se escaparon.... pero si su nave madre llega a la Tierra, nada podrá detenerlos..." -- dijo Ten.

"¿Cuantos Siths hay en la tierra?" -- preguntó Kamisama.

"Eso no sabría decirlo... pero el que mató a Yamcha fue definitivamente un sith y creo que es el único que hay... pero de lo que no hay duda es que vendrán otros..."

"¿Y cuanto tiempo nos queda para eso?" -- preguntó Alondra.

"No mucho... lo malo es que estos malditos han cortado las vías de comunicación entre las ciudades y no podemos pedir ayuda por ahora a Titán... compañeros, estamos aislados..." -- sentenció Ten, dejando en silencio a los otros jedis.

_**Mientras tanto, en la Capsule Corp...**_

Ya más tranquilas, Panty y su madre conversaban de muchas cosas, como si trataran de reponer el tiempo que habían perdido en las últimas semanas de aparente enemistad que tuvieron. Ambas estaban sentadas en la mesa de la cocina, mientras tomaban una taza de café...

"Me da mucho gusto que tu entrenamiento te haya servido... con ese traje me recuerdas mucho a tu padre..." -- dijo Bulma observando a su hija que estaba usando nuevamente su traje de jedi. Panty solo sonrió...

"Quiero ser tan buena como él... por eso debo esforzarme para ser una jedi. Pero aún siento que me falta mucho y como dice mi maestra, el entrenamiento nunca termina..."

"Lo lograrás, de eso estoy segura... no por nada eres la hija de la gran Bulma, la mejor inventora..." -- dijo Bulma en una arranque que le sacó una gota de sudor a Panty.

"Eeeh, si claro mamá..." -- y ambas rieron. De pronto, la radio que funcionaba en ese momento cortó la programación para dar paso a la voz del locutor...

_"Tenemos un aviso muy importante, ciudadanos... la capital del Norte fue atacada esta mañana por las fuerzas armadas del imperio. Estamos en alerta roja... por favor, a todos los civiles les recomendamos refugiarse en sus casas por si la situación empeora... los mantendremos al tanto..."_

"¡¡Maldición, ya están aquí!! -- dijo Panty poniéndose de pie de golpe -- "Si no los detenemos acabarán con todo... ¡¡No permitiré más muertes!!"

"¡¡Panty, por favor tranquilízate!!... no puedes ir a ese lugar... ¡¡Desperdiciarías tu vida inútilmente, ¿no lo entiendes?!!" -- dijo Bulma poniéndose de pie también.

"¿¿Cómo crees que me puedo quedar aquí tan tranquila, mamá??... ¡¡Si no los detenemos la siguiente ciudad en caer será la nuestra!!"

"Lo sé querida, pero... eso es preferible a perderte..."

"Mamá..." -- se sorprendió.

"Ya perdí a tu padre... y no soportaría perderte a ti, también..." -- la tomó del brazo -- "Por favor, espera un poco hasta que tu maestra regrese. Además está nuestra ciudad y te necesitamos para defenderla si la situación llega a empeorar... ¿te quedarás?" -- Panty bajó la cabeza y mirando a su madre dijo...

"Está bien, me quedaré... no te angusties, mamá. Veremos qué es lo que pasa..."

_**Templo Sagrado...**_

Los jedis continuaban reunidos en la sala principal del templo sin saber qué hacer. La situación iba a empeorar y todos los sabían. Kamisama tomó la palabra...

"Como lo dijo Ten shin han, estamos aislados... y nosotros solos no podremos contra las fuerzas del imperio... "

"¿Quiere decir que estamos condenados?... no diga eso maestro.. ¡¡lucharemos hasta el final como jedis que somos!!" -- dijo Krilin.

"Hay un dicho que dice: que _el hombre que está preparado gana, no el que ataca primero..._ y si te pones en ese plan, seguirás el camino de Yamcha. Lo más seguro es que él se halla lanzado al ataque totalmente sólo y murió por su imprudencia... por favor, Krilin... no cometas el mismo error..." -- le dijo Alondra a su amigo. Ten asintió...

"Es verdad... según algunos testigos, así fue como lo mataron. Entonces tenemos que pensar en algo efectivo antes de que los tengamos sobre nuestras narices... ya que ellos saben perfectamente que Kamisama se refugia en este Templo..."

"Entonces... ¿estamos condenados a morir como perros?" -- preguntó Krilin en tono casi derrotado.

El anciano maestro se puso de pie y caminó hacia un extraño altar que tenía extrañas figuras de piedra... movió unas rocas que estaban allí y dijo...

"No quería llegar a este extremo, pero ya que no tenemos alternativa no queda de otra..." -- suspiró mirando hacia arriba y continuó...-- "Los jedis siempre hemos sido los guardianes de la paz en este universo, pero a pesar de los esfuerzos que hagamos los Siths nos superan al contar con sus aliados Zergs... y eso ya es mucho. Además... no podemos confiar del todo en la tecnología de los Protoss..."

"Pero... los Protoss siempre nos han ayudado y han peleado a nuestro lado por una causa que les es totalmente ajena..." -- dijo Krilin.

"Si, ¿pero quién te dice que no podrían traicionarnos?.. después de todo, el lado oscuro puede ser muy tentador... " -- dijo Ten apoyando la opinión del Kamisama.

"Bueno, ya está bien, compañeros... ¿qué está planeando, Kamisama?" -- preguntó Alondra.

"Ustedes saben que dentro de este universo pueden existir muchas realidades o mundos paralelos a este... y también podría existir un universo en el cual los jedis no existamos..."

"¿Habla en serio, Kamisama?... ¿y qué quiere decir con eso?" -- preguntó Krilin.

"Digo de que si existen otros universos paralelos, existe la alternativa de que podamos ir a uno de ellos y buscar _guerreros poderosos_ para que nos ayuden a pelear contra los siths..."

"Pero... ¿qué dice, maestro?... eso sería ilógico, además si fuera cierto no me parece correcto inmiscuir a extraños en nuestra lucha... ¡así no debe ser!" -- opinó Ten.

"Entonces, ¿qué sugieres?... ¿tirarnos a matar y acabar como Yamcha?... ¡¡no seas tonto, por favor!!... ¡¡sin ayuda e incomunicados, nos acabarían más rápido de lo que piensas!!" -- dijo Alondra.

"Prefiero eso a rebajarme a pedir ayuda..."

"Eres un tonto orgulloso... entonces haz lo que quieras... ¿pero sabes qué?... yo no iré, ya que tengo una razón por la cual vivir y veré que ese sueño se vuelva realidad" -- respondió Alondra indignada por la actitud de su compañero.

"Pero también ponte a pensar que no tenemos porque meterlos en nuestros problemas. Esa es una actitud demasiado egoísta de tu parte, Alondra..."

"¿Y usted cree que existan esos guerreros poderosos, Kamisama?"

"Cada universo es muy diferente al nuestro, Krilin... y es muy posible que sí. Sólo sería cuestión de que alguno de nosotros vaya a alguno de esos mundos y busque a esos guerreros..."

"¿Y como lo haría, eh?... ¿crearía un portal mágico entre dimensiones y por allí viajaría el supuesto afortunado?" -- dijo con algo de sarcasmo en sus palabras...

"¡¡Ten shin han!!... ¡¡tenle más respeto al Kamisama!!" -- dijo Krilin.

"Con esto..." -- les mostró unas extrañas piedras del color de la plata con inscripciones en toda su superficie -- "Estas piedras han estado guardadas por mucho tiempo en este templo y tiene la gran facultad de poder abrir puertas dimensionales, pero la única desventaja es que sólo se pueden usar una sola vez y de allí se volverán simples piedras inservibles..."

"¿Y sabe cómo usarlas?"

"En teoría sí, Alondra... pero necesito descifrar estas inscripciones y para eso necesito tiempo, pero les advierto que aunque es una buena idea, el riesgo es muy grande ya que uno no sabe exactamente a qué dimensión va a caer y no quisiera que ustedes pasaran por esto. Lo estuve pensando y yo debería ser quien viaje a pedir ayuda..."

"No, Kamisama... como se le ocurre ir... ¡y todavía sólo!... ni siquiera lo piense..." -- dijo Krilin.

"Es verdad, usted es muy necesario maestro... no podemos arriesgarlo..." -- intervino Ten...

"Pero... recuerden que yo soy el blanco principal de los siths, ustedes estarían en un gran riesgo..."

"Lo estaremos de todas maneras, eso no se puede cambiar... será mejor que yo vaya" -- se ofreció Krilin. La jedi tomó su brazo...

"No, Krilin... tu obligación es proteger al maestro, no puedes ir... ni tu Ten shin han, a ambos los necesita este mundo..."

"Entonces... ¿estás diciendo que quieres ir tú, Alondra?"

"Yo no... pero sé de alguien que SI tiene todas las facultades para ir y es de toda confianza..." -- dijo Alondra muy segura. Kamisama pareció entender a que se refería y dijo...

"¿Acaso te refieres a esa jovencita llamada Panty?"

"¿¿QUÉ??... ¿¿en serio??... pero esa chica es muy joven..." -- dijo Krilin sorprendido.

"Nadie más puede hacerlo y confío plenamente en sus habilidades... Panty es la indicada para esta importante misión..." -- respondió Alondra muy seria.

"Pero, ella es apenas una padawan..."

"Ya no lo es... no se los dije, pero... en todos estos días y antes de que atacara el imperio me comuniqué con el Consejo y les informé de los avances de Panty. Ellos en otras ocasiones ya la han evaluado y bueno pues... le dieron el grado de caballero jedi..." -- terminó de decir con una leve sonrisa.

"¡¡Eso es una gran noticia!!.. ¿y ella lo sabe?" -- dijo Krilin muy contento.

"No, aún no... pero como van las cosas pienso decírselo pronto. Panty es muy lista y centrada... estoy segura que cumplirá la misión con éxito... ¿qué dice usted, maestro?" -- preguntó Alondra al Kamisama que permanecía en silencio.

"¿Crees que esa chica pueda hacerlo, Alondra?.. mira que el riesgo es muy grande y ella podría acabar en una dimensión peor que la nuestra..."

"Es es verdad... además primero deberíamos preguntarle si es que quiere hacerlo... "

"Lo sé, Krilin... iré a buscarla ahora mismo a la Capital del Oeste, el tiempo se nos está agotando... los veré después, amigos..." -- dijo Alondra saliendo del Templo. Los demás jedis se quedaron observándola partir y una vez que se hubo ido, Kamisama puso una mano en el hombro de Krilin...

"Ve con ella, Krilin... no sé por que... pero tengo un mal presentimiento..." -- dijo el anciano maestro.

"Como diga..." -- el jedi pelado asintió y fue en su nave tras su amiga.

_**Capsule Corp...**_

Bulma había regresado al taller a continuar con sus labores en tanto que Panty aguardaba en el living de la corporación en espera de alguna noticia. La situación se estaba volviendo muy problemática al observar como las personas abandonaban aterradas sus hogares, consientes que pronto serían destruidas por las fuerzas del imperio. Ya habían caído dos ciudades más y la próxima sería el hogar de Panty y su madre...

De pronto un extraño ruido llamó su atención y pudo notar una sombra negra moverse por el jardín. Panty muy cautelosamente tomó su sable de luz y se aproximó a la puerta. Abrió la puerta de entrada con precaución y se asomó, pero en vista de que nada ocurría salió para tener una mejor vista del área... pero su instinto la alertó...

"¡¡MIREN, ES UN JEDI!! ¡¡MÁTENLO!!" -- gritó una voz a sus espaldas y casi de inmediato un par de sombras saltaron del techo de la corporación y rodearon a Panty. Eran soldados robots del imperio y la apuntaban con sus armas. Panty se sintió como una tonta al hacer caído en su trampa...

"¡¡Diablos, cómo supieron que vivía aquí?!!" -- pensaba -- "No puedo dejar que destruyan la corporación, mi madre está todavía adentro... ni modo tendré que encargarme yo misma de esto, son sólo máquinas así que no habrá problema..."

"¡¡FUEGO!!!!" -- gritó uno de los soldados y dispararon todos contra la joven...

Panty con unos rodamientos eludió ágilmente los disparos y cuando estuvo delante de uno de los soldados le voló la cabeza con un golpe de su sable para luego saltar fuera del alcance de las ráfagas de las otras armas y saltando sobre uno de los robots llamó la atención de otro que justo le disparó a su propio compañero, para luego terminar sin cabeza de un golpe de Panty. La joven jedi apagó su sable y observó las destruidas máquinas...

"Eran muy débiles... pero lo que no puedo entender fue como me encontraron..." -- dijo en voz alta -- "Estoy segura que vendrán más, será mejor que busque a mi madre..."

"¿A dónde crees que vas, jedi?" -- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Panty frunció el ceño al sentir la presencia del lado oscuro y supo de inmediato que se trataba de un sith...

"¿Quién eres tú y que quieres?" -- dijo con voz seca y mirándolo fijamente. El sujeto era un tipo extraño de apariencia humanoide, con los ojos blancos y sin boca... además estaba cubierto por una larga capa negra. El sujeto hablaba con la mente y a la vez hacía brillar sus ojos... era un Protoss.

"Fuiste muy hábil al eliminar a mis soldados y te felicito por eso. Soy un sith y mi nombre es Ord..." -- sus ojos brillaron con mas intensidad -- "Y mi deber es eliminar a todos los jedis que todavía existan en este planeta... utilizando el método que sea... ¿estás lista para morir, niña?"

"Tu... ¡tú eres un Protoss!... un Dark Templar si no me equivoco... no entiendo, si ustedes son supuestamente nuestro aliados... ¡¿por qué sirves al lado oscuro?!" -- preguntó la jedi al reconocerlo. El sujeto se rió...

"Jajaja, trabajar y pelear al lado de los Terrans no es conveniente (Terrans viene a ser la forma como llaman los protoss a los terrícolas)... además es un gasto de energía inútil... los señores sith son más fuertes y con ellos podremos llegar muy lejos. Tu todavía eres muy joven, ¿por qué no te nos unes?... así no desperdiciarías tu vida inútilmente..."

"¡¡Vete al diablo, maldito traidor!!... jamás trabajaría a su lado, además odio pelear y tampoco quisiera tener que hacerlo contigo..." -- dijo la joven.

"Es una lástima, hubieras sido una buena aliada... en fin, tendrás que morir... ¡¡Te mataré!!" -- gritó el sith saltando hacia Panty que guardando su sable lo eludió con un movimiento y siguió de la misma manera con los otros. En una de esas, logró desarmarlo con una técnica, pero el sith pudo apoyarse en el suelo para evitar caer y de una patada se liberó de la llave del Panty y usando el poder de la fuerza hizo que su sable de luz regresara a sus manos...

"¡Rayos!... es muy fuerte, pero no podrá ganarme..." -- pensaba Panty mientras se colocaba de nuevo en posición de recibir otra embestida del sith. Extrañado de que no sacara su espada laser, preguntó...

"¿Que te ocurre, pequeña jedi?... ¿acaso no quieres pelear o temes que te mate?..."

"No deseo pelear contigo aunque seas un sith, mis enseñanzas no me lo permiten... pero me estás obligando a hacerlo... y te vuelvo a repetir, no pienso atacarte..."

"¡¡Niña estúpida, entonces morirás!!" - gritó el sith a la vez que lanzaba un mandoble contra Panty que se mantuvo muy tranquila hasta el último momento que de un sólo movimiento tomó su brazo y sin que el sith pudiera hacer nada, lo lanzó a varios metros de distancia estrellándolo contra la pared de la corporación. Panty usando el poder de la fuerza tomó el sable del sith...

"Eres un tonto al querer pelear conmigo, no importa cuántas veces lo intentes, toda tu fuerza se te regresará y el único lastimado serás tú..." -- dijo fríamente, en tanto que el sith trataba de ponerse de pie, en eso la puerta principal se abrió...

"¡¡Panty!!.. ¡¡¿qué ocurre, por qué tanto ruido?!!" -- dijo Bulma alterada al escuchar todo el escándalo provocado por la pelea. El sith vio una preciosa oportunidad para desquitarse de su enemiga...

"¡¡MAMÁ, VUELVE A LA CASA RÁPIDO!!" -- gritó Panty, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que el sith de un salto la sujetó y con un brazo comenzó a estrangularla.

"Atrévete a atacarme ahora, maldita jedi... ¡¡Y si lo haces, te juro que la mato!!" -- amenazó el sith...

Bulma comenzaba a sentir asfixia ante la desesperación de Panty que no sabía qué hacer y de pronto varios objetos brillantes salieron de la nada, clavándose en el cuello del sith que comenzó a convulsionar y al siguiente instante una figura le dio una patada en la nuca obligando a soltar a Bulma. Luego de esto, el sith se desplomó inconsciente en el suelo. Panty corrió a auxiliar a su madre en tanto que se escuchó una voz muy conocida...

"¡Hola!, ¿están bien las dos?"

"¡Maestra Alondra!... ¡Krilin!... ¡¡Qué gusto me da verlos!!" -- dijo Panty al reconocer a su maestra y a su amigo que habían sido los que los ayudaron.

"¡Alondra!... ¡Krilin!... ¡¡Gracias a Kamisama que llegaron a tiempo!!" -- dijo Bulma compartiendo la emoción de su hija.

"Sabía que algo así podría pasar, así que me apresuré a buscarte, Panty... como te habrás dado cuenta, los siths ya están entre nosotros..." -- dijo Alondra retirando las agujas clavadas en el cuello del sith.

"Si, notamos la perturbación en la fuerza, así que supusimos que habían siths por los alrededores..." -- dijo Krilin.

"Tal parece que me siguió... debió haber descubierto que era un jedi, por eso trató de matarme... y a mi madre..." -- dijo Panty en tanto que Krilin examinaba al supuesto sith...

"¡¡Oigan, pero si este Sith es un protoss!!... no puedo creerlo, entonces lo que decía Ten shin han era cierto... hay traidores entre ellos que se han unido a los siths..."

"Tal parece que sí... entonces no es seguro confiar en ellos..." -- miró a Panty -- "Panty, tenemos poco tiempo y necesito hablar contigo... necesitamos que vayas en misión a buscar ayuda..."

"Seguro, maestra..." -- dijo la joven confiada -- "No habrá problema, eso es preferible a quedarme sin hacer nada..."

"Déjame terminar, Panty..." -- interrumpió Alondra -- "No es tan sencillo como crees... vayamos adentro ya que aquí no es seguro y te explicaré todo..."

"Esperen... ¿y qué pasará con el "bello durmiente"?" -- preguntó Krilin refiriéndose al sith, a lo que Alondra respondió...

"Déjalo... estará en el país de los sueños por varias horas. Luego nos ocuparemos del él, ahora vamos..." -- y luego de decirlo todos entraron a la corporación.

Una vez adentro, Alondra le explicó detalladamente la situación, lo que había pasado, de la muerte de Yamcha y la destrucción de las ciudades. Panty sentía que la rabia la invadía a medida que avanzaba el relato y eso no paso desapercibido por su madre que puso su mano en las suyas para tranquilizarla. Cuando Alondra llegó a la parte del viaje dimensional, la expresión de madre e hija cambió tremendamente. Bulma por un lado se mostró aterrada ante la idea, en tanto que Panty cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño...

"... y en resumen, en eso consiste nuestro plan... ya que no podemos comunicarnos con los otros planetas y el riesgo que corremos, sólo nos queda viajar a otra realidad para buscar nuevos aliados que nos ayuden a detener a los sith..." -- terminó de decir la maestra jedi.

"Es verdad... ya que nosotros no podemos movernos del planeta... necesitamos que... bueno... Panty cumpla esa misión..." -- concluyó Krilín.

"¿¿Viaje dimensional??... disculpen pero... eso me parece algo... imposible..." -- dijo Panty todavía sin poder creerlo.

"No es imposible, Panty... el maestro Kamisama tiene el poder para hacer eso, pero sólo tendremos una sola oportunidad... y si falla, no podremos hacer nada más..."

"Comprendo..." -- respondió la joven. Bulma se puso de pie furiosa...

"¡¡¿¿ACASO ESTÁN LOCOS??!!... ¿¿NO ESTÁN SEGUROS DE SU PLAN Y QUIEREN MANDAR A MI HIJA COMO CONEJILLO DE INDIAS??... ¡¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!!"

"Bulma, escuche... comprendo lo que siente, pero es necesario... además confío plenamente en las habilidades de Panty como jedi que es..."

"¿¿Jedi??... ¡¡pero si apenas es una aprendiz!!" -- volvió a decir Bulma. Alondra negó con la cabeza...

"Ya no lo es..." -- Alondra miró a su padawan -- "Panty... quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero tendremos que adelantarlo... el Consejo te aceptó como caballero jedi." -- sonrió ante el estupor de la chica que no atinaba a decir nada...

"¡¿En serio?!!... es... no sé qué decir..."

"¡¡Di que no, Panty!!... ¡¡Tú no puedes exponer tu vida yendo a ese lugar, podrías morir como tu padre!!" -- se desesperó Bulma.

"Mamá... mi papá murió cumpliendo con su deber y como nueva jedi que soy debo también aceptar las responsabilidades, pero..." -- se puso de pie -- "...esto es muy repentino y necesito tiempo para pensar... perdónenme" -- dijo retirándose con rumbo a su habitación. Krilin vio marcharse a la joven y dijo a su compañera...

"¿Crees que haya sido prudente darle la noticia de golpe?... después de todo no podemos presionarla, está en juego su vida y seguridad..."

"Ella ya está bastante madura para decidir lo que es correcto y lo que no... y sólo podemos esperar, el resto depende de ella..." -- dijo la maestra observando las escaleras al igual que el otro jedi, en tanto que Bulma suspiró...

"Panty..." -- musitó su nombre y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla...

El tiempo corría lentamente... Panty observaba las manecillas de su reloj de noche sentada en su cama. Se sentía muy confundida, todo había pasado muy rápido... hace poco que acababa de regresar a su hogar, enfrentado a sus temores del pasado y reconciliado con su madre... y todo sería perfecto si no fuera por la presencia de los malditos sith... por qué tenía que ser así su destino. Ahora se sentía en una encrucijada... por un lado sentía que debía cumplir con esa misión tan importante, pero por otro no quería abandonar a su madre ni a sus amigos... era muy difícil y por un momento, Panty se sintió desamparada...

_"¿Por qué tienes miedo?"_ -- dijo una voz a sus espaldas... -- _"Tu eres muy fuerte y capaz... nunca lo olvides, princesa..." -- _al escuchar esas palabra, Panty se puso pálida sin poder creer lo que escuchaba...

"No puede ser... esa voz de nuevo..." -- tartamudeó sin atreverse a mirar atrás... -- "Acaso es... acaso será..."

_"Ya no dudes... y confía en tus instintos, pequeña guerrera..."_ -- volvió a decir la voz.

Panty dando un respingo se dio vuelta y para su asombro total se encontró cara a cara con la figura de alguien que jamás esperó volver a ver. La imagen era transparente y la miraba con ternura a pesar de su expresión ceñuda...

_"Hola, princesa..."_ -- dijo el aparente fantasma que usaba un atuendo jedi...

"No... no puede ser... pa... ¿papá?" -- dijo la joven sin poder creerlo y al borde de las lágrimas. El fantasma sonrió...

_"Así es... te has vuelto toda una jedi, hija..."_

"Por Kami... ¡¡PAPÁ!!" -- gritó Panty con todas sus fuerzas mientras se acercaba a él, pero el jedi fantasmal la detuvo levantado un brazo...

_"No te acerques... recuerda que yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo... no soy mortal... ahora soy un fantasma como la mayoría de los jedis cuando enfrentan a la muerte..."_

"Pero, ¿qué te pasó?... ¿¿por qué te apareces de repente y justo ahora??... ¿¿acaso tienes idea de todo lo que tuve que pasar en tu ausencia??… ¡¡Me sentía abandonada!!" -- dijo Panty apretando los puños y con los ojos llorosos -- "Ni siquiera pude despedirme de ti... ¡¡todo pasó tan rápido!!"

_"Lo sé, princesa... pero ya no eres una niña pequeña. Eres una jedi como siempre lo soñaste y debes sentirte orgullosa de eso..."_ -- dijo el jedi.

"No... no lo hice por orgullo, sino porque deseaba ser como tú y vengar tu muerte. Pero..." -- miró hacia otro lado -- "... la violencia sólo acarrea más violencia y es mejor evitar una pelea a sentirme obligada a combatir... no me enseñaron eso en Kokyu..."

_"Ya veo... te estuve observando en todos tus años de entrenamiento y tu carácter a cambiado bastante... ya no veo venganza en tus ojos como hace años..."_

"No busco venganza... sino acabar con todo esto de una buena vez... ya no quiero más muertes..."

_"Entonces... para que todo termine como deseas... seguirás la decisión correcta..."_ -- dijo el fantasma refiriéndose a la misión de Panty.

"Sé que debo ir y que mucho está en juego pero... tampoco quiero abandonar a mis amigos. Tengo miedo de que cuando regrese, todos estén muertos... es muy difícil para mí..."

_"Dime, Panty... ¿confías en ti?... ¿en tus enseñanzas?"_

"Bueno, sí pero..."

_"Entonces no tienes nada de que temer... recuerda que tu único enemigo, eres tú misma. Tu sabes que es lo bueno y lo malo... y la razón de tu existencia... si deseas que reine la paz en este universo nuevamente, persigue ese objetivo y nunca te sientas sola, porque hay gante que nunca perderá la confianza en ti..."_ -- dijo el fantasma sin dejar de mirarla. Panty estuvo cabizbaja ante las palabras de su padre y al cabo de unos momentos más dijo...

"¿Lo crees en serio?... ¿confías en mí?"

_"Nunca lo dudes, pequeña... tú eres valiente ya que llevas la sangre de los jedis corriendo por tus venas por lo tanto vales mucho..."_ -- dijo el fantasma empezando a desaparecer....

"Espera… no te vayas..." -- dijo la joven.

_"Nunca te sientas sola... y siempre piensa que estoy a tu lado, aunque no me veas..." _-- fue lo último que Panty escuchó antes de que el fantasma de su padre desapareciera.

Se sintió triste por unos instantes, pero luego una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro a la vez que secaba sus lágrimas...

"Papá... muchas gracias... no lo olvidaré..." -- dijo nuevamente llena de energías y en eso su vista se posó en ese traje negro tan peculiar que le regalara su padre hace años y supo lo que tenía que hacer...

En tanto, los demás aguardaban en silencio en el living de la corporación. Krilin estaba sentado junto a Bulma que no podía ocultar su nerviosismo y Alondra observaba la ciudad desde una ventana. Bulma rompió el silencio...

"Es una crueldad pedirle a Panty hacer eso... ¡¿acaso no piensan en sus sentimientos?!" -- dijo Bulma todavía molesta por el pedido de los jedis.

"Lo sabemos, Bulma... por eso se lo estamos pidiendo a ella directamente..." -- la tranquilizó Krilin.

"Es cierto... y en caso que no aceptara, ninguno de nosotros la obligará a eso nuevamente..." -- comentó Alondra sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

"Entonces... es mejor que busquen a otra persona para que lo haga ya que tal parece que Panty no bajará de su habitación... soy su madre y la noticia me afectó mucho igual que a ella..."

"En ese caso... tu tendrías que viajar, Alondra... ya que..." -- empezó a decir Krilin pero otra voz lo cortó...

"Eso no será necesario... ¡¡YO IRÉ!!"

Todos voltearon con dirección a la voz de Panty que los observaba de pie en la escalera. Su aspecto había cambiado mucho ya que vestía un entallado traje negro con un cinturón igual de ceñido, botas altas de material holgado y la típica capa que llevan los jedis. Tenía una apariencia agresiva, pero a la vez tranquila. Todos estaban mudos...

"Pero, hija... tus ropas..." -- dijo Bulma nerviosa del nuevo atuendo de la joven jedi...

"Este traje fue un regalo de mi padre... ¿lo recuerdas, mamá?" -- dijo Panty con una sonrisa -- "Dijo que podría usarlo cuando creciera y fuera el momento adecuado... y ese momento ha llegado..."

"_Muy bien, Panty..."_ -- pensó Alondra sonriendo.

"Además..." -- continuó la joven jedi -- "... vestida de esta manera nadie sabrá que soy una jedi y podré pasar desapercibida en cualquier lugar... y a donde pienso ir... maestra Alondra... acepto la misión..."

"¡Jaja!... ¡¡Excelente, Panty!!... ¡¡Sabía que podíamos confiar en ti!!" -- dijo Krilin entusiasmado. Bulma contemplaba a su hija y dedujo que aunque hablara con ella no la haría cambiar de opinión... era como su padre... tan parecida a él...

"Hija... ¿estás segura de eso?" -- preguntó Bulma tímidamente. Panty volteó a verla y asintió...

"Sí, perdóname mamá... pero para que la paz regrese a este mundo, haré lo que sea... y alguien muy especial me dijo una vez que..." -- sonrió -- "... uno debe perseguir sus objetivos y no darse por vencido... y eso es lo que haré."

"Bueno... entonces no perdamos más el tiempo y vayamos al templo sagrado a buscar a Kamisama..." -- dijo la maestra jedi y cuando todos estaban por la puerta Bulma los detuvo...

"Esperen... Panty, tengo algo para ti... sígueme" -- dijo la inventora para luego retirarse al hangar, seguida de el resto de los jedis que aun sin comprender hicieron caso a sus palabras...

_**En tanto, en el Templo Sagrado...**_

Ten shin han observaba preocupado desde el borde de la plataforma flotante el firmamento que se extendía sobre su cabeza alerta a cualquier nave extraña que sobrevolara... en tanto que Kamisama descifraba los escritos en las extrañas piedras para poder hacer el viaje dimensional...su semblante se notaba muy preocupado...

"Según los escritos el portal sólo puede abrirse en el espacio exterior ya que si no podría absorber a la tierra si se hiciera en ella misma... esto no lo sabía... entonces el viajero deberá ir en una nave y cruzarlo.. esto complica más las cosas, pero ya no podemos dar marcha atrás..." -- dejó las piedras en el altar del templo y comenzó a preparar el conjuro rogando que todo saliera bien...

El jedi de tres ojos continuaba observando el cielo sin notar que una pequeña nave levitaba silenciosamente debajo de la plataforma. La nave se acercó un poco más y abrió una compuerta de la que salieron dos siluetas negras que asiéndose a las escalinatas laterales del templo comenzaron a trepar rápidamente y la nave se retiró de la misma manera en que apareció. Ten no había notado nada, aunque extrañamente su instinto le decía que algo no estaba bien... que estaba en peligro. Un sonido peculiar como si fuera el siseo de una serpiente se escuchó a sus espaldas y al darse vuelta...

"PERO.... QUIEN.... AAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" -- el jedi gritó antes de caer degollado y desangrarse a los pies de dos horribles bestias de enorme cabeza, aparentemente sin ojos, de oscuro cuerpo que mostraba todas sus costillas, largas patas con garras afiladas y cola huesuda. Uno de los engendros olisqueó el aire y abrió sus fauces de donde expuso una lengua que parecía un gusano deforme y de sus colmillos caía abundante saliva... un espectáculo en verdad grotesco.

La bestia en cuestión rastreó con su lengua el aire y haciendo un sonido como una especie de gruñido llamó a su congénere y ambos se dirigieron al templo...

_**Capsule Corp...**_

Todos los jedis se habían reunido en el taller de Bulma por petición de ella que se dirigió a una estructura cubierta por una tela blanca...

"Mamá... ¿qué es todo esto?... estamos en una situación crítica, ya no podemos perder el tiempo..." -- dijo Panty. Bulma sólo sonrió...

"No seas impaciente, querida... te gustará... ¿listos?... ¡¡VA!!" -- gritó tirando de la tela y dejando al descubierto un hermoso avión caza de un color plateado brillante y de último diseño. Todos estaban sorprendidos...

"Pero... ¡¡ES INCREÍBLE!!..." -- dijo Krilin acercándose a la nave -- "¡¡Esta nave caza es fantástica!!... ¡¡Nunca había visto una igual!!"

"Mamá... como..." -- Panty volteó a ver a su madre que le guiñó el ojo...

"¿Ya ves que no pierdo el tiempo con las máquinas?... en todo este tiempo supuse que algo pasaría y que tendrías que irte nuevamente, así que diseñé esta nave que tiene de todo para que no tengas problemas en tu misión... tómalo como un regalo por todos los cumpleaños que te debo..."

"Es maravilloso, Bulma... a Panty le será de mucha utilidad..." dijo la maestra.

"Pero... ¿ella sabe conducir un caza?" -- preguntó Krilin con desconfianza.

"Por supuesto... aprendió en Kokyu, ya que nunca se sabe cuando uno necesitará una nave..." -- respondió Alondra con un guiño a su amigo.

"Pero... esa no es la única sorpresa que te tengo..." -- dijo la inventora sonriendo misteriosamente y dijo en voz alta... -- "Unidad R2D2... ¡Ven aquí!"

Un pequeño robot salió detrás de unos tableros de control y se detuvo junto a Bulma. Su altura era más o menos hasta su cintura, de ovalado aspecto y emitía chiflidos a la vez que giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro...

"¡¡Oh, cielos!!... ¡¡es un Droid!!" -- dijo Panty sorprendida y encantada de ver al pequeño robot...

"Su nombre es R2D2 y este es mi otro obsequio..." -- explicó Bulma -- "Es una unidad de reparación de la nave y también te ayudará en lo que necesites... es muy servicial y listo, te será útil..." -- Panty observó al pequeño droid y agachándose lo tocó...

"¿Cómo estás, R2D2?" -- saludó sonriente a lo que el robot abrió una pequeña cavidad de su cuerpo saliendo de ella un bracito mecánico con una pequeña flor que le entregó a la joven jedi...

"Vaya... este robot para caerle encantador a las chicas lo hizo mejor que un humano normal... ¡es el colmo!..." -- se quejó Krilin, comentario que le sacó una sonrisa a la otra jedi...

"Mira y aprende... quizás así puedas conseguir una novia, Krilin..." -- dijo en son de broma....

"Graciosa..." -- le respondió con mala cara.

"Muchas gracias, R2... eres muy lindo..." -- agradeció el gesto del robotito.

"Y una cosa más..." -- Bulma le extendió un bulto enfundado de forma alargada. Panty lo descubrió y notó que era un sable jedi, lo encendió y se extendió una hoja de color verde. Bulma dijo... -- "Era de tu padre... lo estuve guardando durante años hasta el día en que un nuevo jedi naciera en la familia y creo que ese día ha llegado... y tal vez así sientas que el alma de tu padre está contigo..."

"Lo sé... no tengo dudas de eso..." -- dijo recordando su anterior encuentro y abrazó a su madre... -- "Gracias, mamá... la verdad no sé qué decir..."

"No digas nada... es lo menos que puedo hacer para compensar todo el daño que te hice, hija..." -- la volvió a abrazar con más fuerza -- "Te extrañaré... cuídate mucho..."

"Tú también, mamá... pero... me da miedo dejarte sola... no quisiera saber que..." -- empezó a decir la joven jedi temerosa, pero Alondra puso su mano en su hombro...

"No te preocupes por eso, Panty... Krilin y yo nos quedaremos con ella y cuidaremos para que nada malo le pase... ahora ve con el maestro..." -- sus ojos comenzaron a brillar -- "Recuerda lo que has aprendido y cuídate..."

"¡¡Maestra!!" -- la abrazó fuertemente y unas lágrimas se le escaparon al igual que a Alondra. Tanto maestra como alumna había sido inseparables por varios años y ahora era el momento de partir... ambas lo sabía por eso no querían que esta despedida fuera la última. Al cabo de unos instantes se separaron y Alondra dijo...

"Ya, Panty... no llores tanto que no va a ser la última vez que me veas... no olvides que esperaremos que cumplas tu misión con éxito... ahora vete..."

"Si maestra..." - dijo Panty y al observar a Krilin se le acercó -- "Hasta pronto, Krilin... y gracias" -- se despidió con un beso en su pelada cabeza. El jedi se sonrojó notoriamente...

"Jeje... gracias... y ten mucho cuidado..." -- dijo todavía nervioso. Panty le sonrió y de un salto trepó a su nave. En tanto, Bulma con una grúa instalaba a R2D2 en una cavidad sobre la nave donde se supone que los droids deben ir...

"¡Listo, Panty!... ¡¡ya puedes despegar!!" -- anunció Bulma a la vez que las enormes compuertas del hangar de la corporación de abrían de par a par...

Panty agitó su mano en señal de despedida y encendió los motores de la nave elevándose y accionando una palanca, la nave enrumbó hacia el horizonte. Alondra suspiró...

"Ve con cautela, Panty... y buena suerte..." -- pensó. Krilin al ver su preocupación le dijo...

"Ella estará bien, amiga... por algo eres su maestra, eh?"

"Si, es verdad... sólo espero que no tenga problemas en su viaje y que regrese a salvo con nosotros..." -- luego de sus palabras todos se quedaron observando la estela de humo disiparse tras la joven jedi que partía rumbo al Templo del Kamisama sin imaginarse el peligro que la aguardaba...

Al cabo de unos minutos de vuelo en la nave que por así decir, era la más moderna de todas. Panty divisó la plataforma del templo y descendió con cuidado. De un salto bajó de la nave y se extrañó al no sentir ninguna presencia... y por un momento, tuvo un mal presentimiento...

"Qué raro que no haya nadie... esto no es normal... un momento... ¡hay alguien tirado por allá!... esto no me está gustando nada..."

Panty corrió hacia la figura tirada y se detuvo en seco con un gesto de terror al percatarse que el cuerpo era del jedi Ten shin han que ahora yacía sin vida y debajo de él un gran charco de sangre. Panty trató de serenarse y todavía con temor le dio vuelta al cadáver y lo examinó...

_"Ya está frío... debe de haber muerto hace rato... pero, estas heridas no parecen haber sido causadas por un sith, ya que estos no son cortes de espada laser, sino parecen de... garras... entonces, ¿quién fue?"_ -- pensó la jedi y en eso le pareció ver algo moviéndose a la entrada del templo.

Panty agudizó la mirada y descubriendo su sable, fue hacia el templo... todo estaba muy silencioso y oscuro. La jedi avanzaba a paso cauteloso poniendo atención a cualquier ruido. Al llegar a la sala principal, pudo observar unas piedras que brillaban en un extraño altar y a los pies del mismo... estaba el maestro Kamisama...

"¡¡MAESTRO KAMISAMA!!... ¡¿PERO QUE LE PASÓ??!!..." -- Panty corrió hacia él. El anciano estaba herido mortalmente y perdiendo abundante sangre. Soltó un débil gemido y posó sus ojos en la joven...

"Panty.... ve... vete de aquí... te... te matarán... ¡¡TIENES QUE HUÍR!!" -- gritó alterado.

Panty no comprendía lo que trataba de decir, pero una respiración a sus espaldas la puso en alerta y antes que una lengua deforme la atacara, saltó hacia un lado y se puso en guardia. Las dos bestias la observaban y babeaban asquerosamente mostrando sus colmillos. Panty nunca había visto animales semejantes pero de lo que no tuvo duda fue de que ellos habían sido los causantes de la muerte de Ten shin han y de herir al maestro. Los observó y manteniéndose muy tranquila, dijo...

"Ustedes deben tener algo que ver con esas criaturas llamadas Zergs, sino no me explico lo desagradable de su aspecto y creo que será imposible razonar con ustedes..." -- terminó de decir encendiendo su sable que iluminó el ambiente.

Uno de los engendros gruñó y sin previo aviso la atacó, pero Panty se le adelantó saltando sobre su enorme cabeza e incrustó su sable en ella, haciendo que la bestia soltara un grito antes de caer inerte y algunas gotas de su sangre cayeron sobre la capa de Panty y para su total asombro la quemaron como si fuera ácido... y que de hecho lo era. La otra bestia atacó con un zarpazo a Panty hiriéndola, pero ella consiguió rodar fuera de su alcance, colocándose a sus espaldas y cuando el alien volvió saltar para atacarla, Panty aprovechó la inercia de su movimiento para cambiar la dirección de la bestia y usando su propia fuerza, la incrustó contra el piso para luego desnucarla de un golpe. La jedi se detuvo respirando agitadamente y luego fue en auxilio del Kamisama que seguía inmóvil en el suelo. Panty levantó su cabeza...

"Panty... que... los monstruos... ¿qué pasó con ellos?" -- preguntó el maestro muy débil y casi sin voz...

"No se esfuerce, maestro... ya me encargué de eliminarlos, al parecer ellos fueron los que los atacaron... ¡¡estoy segura que debe de haber más, los buscaré!!" -- Panty se puso de pie, pero Kamisama la detuvo...

"Espera, Panty... ya...argg... no queda tiempo... debes irte ahora... sino el portal dimensional se cerrará y nunca más podremos abrirlo de nuevo... está en el espacio, justo en el cielo... ¡ahora vete!"

"¿En el espacio?... pero..."

"Ya está abierto... lo hice antes de que esos aliens me atacaran, pero para que la comunicación con las dimensiones funcione, debo pronunciar un conjuro... sino no resultará..."

"Pero, maestro... usted está..."

"Sé que moriré muy pronto, pero ya no queda nadie que lo haga... así... argg... así que usaré mis últimas energías en enviarte con bien a tu próximo destino... pero antes, acércate por favor..." .. Panty hizo lo que le decía y el Kamisama cerró los ojos... -- "Cuando llegues a la tierra de esa otra realidad busca al Kamisama de ese mundo que se supone debe ser mi otro yo... yo implantaré un mensaje en tu memoria que sólo podrá ser leído por ese Kamisama. Así ganarás el tiempo que perderías en explicarle toda la historia... lo comprenderá... ahora cierra tus ojos y concéntrate, joven jedi..."

La mano del maestro comenzó a brillar y una pequeña esfera apareció en ella, la misma que desapareció al tocar la cabeza de Panty. Ella sintió como una sacudida, pero que se desvaneció a los pocos instantes... todo lo contrario del maestro que cada vez estaba más débil...

"Ahora márchate, joven jedi... y cumple con tu misión..." -- dijo el maestro. Panty lo miró con tristeza, pero comprendió que todos se estaban sacrificando para que ella cumpliera con su misión...

"Como diga maestro... y prometo que no los defraudaré... ni a usted ni a los demás..." -- Panty asintió y al ver la débil sonrisa de su maestro, salió corriendo hacia su nave.

Ya estaba a punto de abordarla, pero al escuchar los chiflidos desesperados de R2D2, detuvo su carrera y no podía creer lo que veía... justo al lado del oscuro portal dimensional estaban en fila un gran número de naves del imperio y junto a ellas un nave gigante que era la llamada nave madre, una de las tantas que existían. Panty se preocupó ya que si abrían fuego a la plataforma, todo estaría perdido...

En la nave madre, una oscura figura observaba la tierra y de paso la plataforma, el hogar del Kamisama de la tierra. Una sonrisa malévola iluminó su rostro...

"Jedis... malditos sean, no podrán escapar... una vez que domine este planeta el Lord estará muy complacido conmigo... y empezaré con el hogar del maestro Kamisama... supongo que tus sirvientes habrán cumplido con éxito la misión..." -- volteó la mirada hacia una figura con una cabeza idéntica a la que tenían las bestias que atacaron al Kamisama, solo que esta no tenía patas y se arrastraba como una cobra erguida... era un Zerg.

"De eso no hay duda... nuestros soldados son muy efectivos al momento de atacar, por no decir letales... no debe de quedar nadie con vida, amo..." -- contestó el Zerg mostrando los dientes y acercándose al sith que no se había despegado de la ventana...

"Por tu bien, espero que sea así... muy bien, es momento de atacar... ¡da la orden!"

"Como ordene, mi amo..." -- y terminando de decirlo, el zerg se retiró dejando al encapuchado en silencio. El sith observaba su escuadrón de naves y también se percató del agujero negro en el cielo, pero pensando que era algún fenómeno atmosférico lo ignoró...

Panty esperó por unos momentos y supuso que no la habían visto, sino la hubieran atacado. De pronto recordó las palabras de su maestro y reaccionó...

"¡Es cierto!... ya no puedo perder más tiempo... ¡¡R2, ENCIENDE LOS MOTORES!!! ¡¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS ANTES QUE EL PORTAL DESAPAREZCA!!" -- el droid obedeció su orden y en unos instantes la nave ya estaba funcionando, pero en el último momento Panty no quiso mover la nave tan rápido, sino prefirió esperar... y fue lo acertado ya que en esos momentos, en el interior del templo, Kamisama hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para ponerse de pie y sentía que la vida se le iba poco a poco...

"Tengo... que... enviar a esa jovencita a un lugar... seguro..." -- musitó apoyándose en el altar -- "Ella confía en mí, no puedo fallar... "

Kamisama consiguió aferrarse al altar y pronunció unas palabras en un idioma extraño haciendo que las esferas plateadas brillaran con más intensidad y elevándose un poco comenzaron a dar vueltas como si fuera un átomo a gran velocidad. Mientras tanto en el exterior... Panty observó que el agujero dimensional emitía pequeños destellos azules...

"Pero que estará pasando... no lo comprendo..." -- pensó pero en eso una voz hizo eco en su cabeza...

_"Panty... es el momento, debes irte... yo no podré mantener abierto el portal por mucho tiempo... mucha suerte..."_ -- Panty asintió y accionando las palancas de la nave, dijo...

"Entendido, maestro... y prometo no defraudarlos... gracias por todo..."

Panty elevó su nave y a gran velocidad esquivó las naves del imperio que comenzaron a abrir fuego sobre ella. R2D2 corregía la trayectoria de la nave en todo momento y reparaba cualquier daño que sufriera en tanto que Panty sin perder la concentración fijó su vista en el agujero dimensional y ante el desconcierto de las naves presentes, desapareció en él. Kamisama al no sentir su energía, sonrió y se desplomó en el altar agonizante...

_"Lo hice... ahora todo depende de esta joven jedi... Ryo... protege a tu hija..."_ -- y expirando se desvaneció dejando sus ropas vacías... el maestro jedi había muerto. Justo después de eso las piedras que aún flotaban se tornaron opacas y al caer en el suelo se hicieron polvo y el agujero dimensional con un resplandor... desapareció.

_Nadie sabe el destino que correrá Panty, pero de lo que si estamos seguros es que tiene una meta y la cumplirá sobre todas las cosas por el bien de su familia, amigos... y de su mundo._

_**FIN**_

Notas finales de la autora: Terminado de escribir en el 2001, este fanfic vuelve a ver la luz por estos territorios y dado que Fanfic Wars se encuentra por aquí, pues es buena oportunidad para subirlo junto con mis otras historias. Quizás muchos de ustedes se sientan confundidos por la cantidad de personajes que aparecieron y que no tienen nada que ver con el fic original de Ryoga Sith... lo que sucedió es que tuve que acomodar el sidestory para utilidad de su fic y ahora que lo pienso sería un buen prólogo para un futuro fic multiover con muchas series ajenas al anime como DBZ, **Starcraft **(de allí los nombres de Protoss, Terrans y Zergs, por si no se dieron cuenta), **Aliens** (¿adivinaron que eran esas criaturas que atacaron el Templo?) y otras series que por ahora no menciono porque no vienen al caso. Pero como por el momento no cuento con tiempo, no creo que lo haga. Así que por ahora lo dejaremos en este punto y que Ryoga Sith se encargue del resto XDD.

Muchas gracias por su paciencia en leerlo… ¡Y hasta otra oportunidad! Ja ne. ALONDRA.


End file.
